The Lord, The Lady, and Luna
by MadPiper
Summary: Follow two new students at Hogwarts. Dave and Lizzy are friends and in Harry’s year. But what’s Dave’s secret? And why does Lizzy get so much attention? Pairings uncertain. Spoilers for all published HP books. Completed year 1, year 2 in next story.
1. An Owl for Miss Fawkes

**The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters Dave Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. If you recognize a JKR character, she owns it, if not we probably do ;) Please don't sue us!** **_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_** _Chapter 1: An Owl for Miss Fawkes _

The pretty young girl sat by her dresser, dreamily brushing her long, silvery-blonde hair. It was mid-July and in September, now that she was eleven and finished with primary school, she was due to go to a new, bigger school. She was rather excited at the prospect. The switch to the bigger school was a big step, in her opinion, to being more grown-up. 

At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at her window. At first, she thought her brothers were playing some trick and ignored it, but the tapping grew more insistent and she glanced at her window. She was rather startled to see an owl, a tawny owl, sitting on her window ledge, tapping on the glass with its beak. She thought this was a bit odd because, although it was late afternoon, she didn't think owls would be out and about this early. Also, she couldn't imagine what it was doing on her window ledge. Filled with curiosity, she opened the window. The owl hooted at her and held out one leg. Looking closely, the girl could see that it had something tied to its leg. 

"Is that for me?" she asked it. The owl hooted again, rather happily, the girl thought, and held its leg out a little more. The girl untied and removed what turned out to be an envelope and the owl hooted again happily, ruffled its feathers a bit, and flew off. Feeling more curious by the second, she looked at the envelope in her hands and nearly dropped it in surprise. On the front, it read: 

_Miss Elizabeth Fawke_

_ 4th Bedroom _

_ 15 Willow Street _

_ 705-Hawkinge, Kent _

Flipping over the envelope, she saw a crest showing a lion, badger, raven, and snake, and the word 'Hogwarts'. Lizzy opened the envelope. The letter inside read: 

_(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, etc.) _

_Dear Miss Fawkes, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts _

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts the first of September. The _

_Hogwarts Express leaves from Kings Cross in London at precisely 11 am on _

_the first. Please find enclosed your ticket as well as a list of supplies and books _

_you will need. We await your reply via owl no later than July 31st. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Lizzy looked at the other two pieces of paper in the envelope. One was a ticket that stated: "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾; Kings Cross; Sept. 1, 11 am." The other was a list of supplies (taken directly from JK Rowlings' book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone): 

_First years are required to bring: _

_3 sets plain work robes (black) _

_1 plain pointed hat (black) _

_1 pair work gloves (dragonhide or similar) _

_1 winter cloak, black with silver fastenings _

_books: _

The Standard Book of Spells, grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk _

A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot _

Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling _

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch _

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore _

Magical Drafts and Potions****_by Arsenius Jigger _

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander _

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble _

_equipment: _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring, if they wish, an owl, a cat, or a toad. _

_Parents please note: First years are not allowed to bring their own brooms._

Holding the letter and in a bit of a daze, Lizzy went downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was baking and said, 

"Mum…" 

"Yes, dear?" her mother asked. 

"An owl just landed on my windowsill." Lizzy's mother whirled around, looking a little startled, but happy. 

"That's wonderful, dear!" Mrs. Fawkes said. "Did it have a letter?" Lizzy nodded, looking a little confused. 

"You knew about this?" she asked. 

"In a way," Mrs. Fawkes replied, "Come in here, I think we should call your Gran." She took Lizzy into the living room and dialled her mother's number. 

"Hello?" Lizzy's Gran had picked up the phone. 

"Hi Mum," Mrs. Fawkes said. 

"Hello, dear. You sound a bit excited. Has anything happened?" Lizzy's Gran asked. 

"Well…Lizzy had an owl visitor today," Mrs. Fawkes said, smiling. 

"Lizzy got her Hogwarts letter?" Gran asked, incredulous. 

"She did indeed." 

"This is wonderful news. Ask the boys to pop over. I'll need their help carrying a few things and I'll be right over, dear." 

"Ok Mum, I'll see you in a bit," Lizzy's mother answered and hung up the phone. Then she went over to the garage door. "Sam! Giles!" she called to her two sons, who were playing guitar in the garage. "Run over to Gran's. She's coming over and needs your help carrying something." 

"Ok, Mum," the boys replied, putting down their guitars. 

About ten minutes later, Lizzy's Gran arrived, the two boys carrying a large trunk between them. 

"Geez, Gran," Sam panted, "What have you got in here? Lead?" 

"Hi Gran!" Lizzy greeted her Gran. 

"Hello sweetie," her Gran answered, then replied to Sam's question, "This has some special things that I was saving for this occasion." They took the trunk into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. Lizzy's Gran sat in the chair near the fireplace, while Lizzy sat on the floor on front of her, the trunk in between the two of them. The rest of the family looked on with interest. 

"Well then," her Gran began, "Hogwarts is a school up in Scotland. That's where I myself went to school when I was a child. You've all thought that I used to be a registered nurse. Well, as a matter of fact, I was a Healer. That's the wizard equivalent of a doctor." 

"You weren't just a Healer, Mum," Mrs. Fawkes said, "You were Head Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies." 

"Yes, dear, that's true. But what's more important now is the situation at hand. You see, Lizzy, you're a witch." 

"Can we burn her?" Sam asked, jokingly. Reverend Fawkes, Lizzy's father, swatted him on the back of the head as everyone laughed. Gran continued, 

"All those strange things you've told me about, those inexplicable happenings...well, those were the signs of your power manifesting itself." As she spoke, Lizzy's Gran opened the trunk. "Now, in here are some of my old school things." she continued, lifting each item out as she spoke, "Here's my old cauldron, some of my school books, my first school robes and, ah yes, here's my set of crystal phials. Also, here is a key for you, Lizzy." 

"What's this key for, Gran?" Lizzy asked. 

"It's the key to your own vault at Gringotts," her Gran answered, "Gringotts is the wizard bank. I started a vault for each of you when you were born. Sam and Giles, since you did not happen to become wizards, I transferred the money in your Gringotts vaults into muggle accounts when you turned eleven." 

"Muggle?" Giles asked. 

"That means non-magic people," Gran answered, "Now then, Lizzy. We need to send a reply back to Hogwarts. Do you remember how you've often seen a barred owl flying around near my house?" Lizzy and the others nodded. Gran continued, "Well, that's my own owl, Creggan. I'll send your reply for you, since you don't have an owl of your own yet. I must take you shopping to Diagon Alley. That's a place in London that only the wizarding world knows about and only they can go there. We'll be able to buy you all of your school things there. We'll see about getting you an owl as well, if you think you'd like one." Lizzy nodded, the idea of having her own owl sounded good to her. The rest of the family sat in silence for a few minutes, then everyone started talking at once. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the wizarding world and agreed that the next day, a Saturday, would be ideal for a trip to London, to this mysterious Diagon Alley.

( please read and review) 


	2. That Old Wizarding Tradition

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: Dave Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) The Lord, the Lady, and Luna__

_Chapter 2: That Old Wizarding Tradition _

The next day, everyone got up early, eager to go shopping in London. Lizzy's Gran arrived just after breakfast, not wanting to miss out and knowing that they'd need her guidance to find Diagon Alley. By ten in the morning, they were all ready to leave. Even the two boys were eager to see this hidden part of London. The M20 into town was busy, but not overly so, and they got to London in just over an hour. Gran directed them to park near a bookstore where they all got out, looking rather confused. Sam and Giles often shopped at the music store next to the bookstore and they couldn't figure out how there could be a hidden alley near here that they didn't know about. Gran walked up to the wall between the two stores and they were all astonished to see a door there that they'd never noticed before. She opened it and gestured for them to follow her in. 

Inside, they saw that they were in what appeared to be a nineteenth-century inn. Just about everyone in there was dressed in clothing from that period. Gran nodded to a few people, but didn't stop. She led them through the inn and out a back door into a small courtyard. She walked up to the brick wall and touched the bricks in a few places with her wand. The others were startled yet again as the bricks started shifting and rattling, turning rapidly until they formed an archway in the wall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," she said, gesturing for them to walk through. They did, all of them trying to look everywhere at once. "Now, the first place we should go is the wizard back, Gringotts," Gran continued, leading the way towards a large building at the far end of the alley. Along the way, they saw a sign that said 'The Daily Prophet', a quaint-looking bookstore called 'Flourish and Blotts', a shop with stacks of cauldrons in front of it, and several other odd-looking shops. At the bank, Gran asked the others to wait while she took Lizzy inside. Lizzy found herself in a rather large chamber with several high counters. Behind the counters and hurrying about in and out of various entrances were strange-looking creatures that didn't seem too friendly to her.

"Um, Gran?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are these things...people...whatever they are?" Lizzy asked.

"They're goblins, dear. They're not very friendly but they're very clever," Gran replied. As they were walking, they saw a huge man at the counter further down. He was with a boy who had very unruly black hair. They heard the man's booming voice,

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." The goblin's reply was lost in the noise and they saw the huge man hunt through his pockets before producing a tiny, golden key, similar to Lizzy's own. The rest of that conversation was lost as they reached the counter. Gran spoke to the goblin across from her,

"We'd like to make a withdrawal, please."

"Do you have your keys?" the goblin asked, peering down at them over the counter.

"Yes, indeed we do," Gran answered, showing the goblin two small, golden keys. The goblin at the counter signaled to another one and Lizzy and her Gran were led out to a strange-looking cart on rails. After a rather wild and exhilarating ride, the cart stopped at vault number 346. Gran put something from the vault into a sack but Lizzy couldn't quite see what it was. Her view was blocked by the massive door. They got back into the cart and rode further down to vault 585.

"Here we are, Lizzy," Gran said, "This is your very own vault." The vault was opened and Lizzy could see that it had three respectably-sized piles in it. One was gold, one was silver, and one was bronze. "Now, the gold coins are galleons. The silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. There are twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon. However, as I intend to buy you your school supplies...no, no arguing...I suggest you get out no more than ten galleons or so and maybe a handful of sickles. Just a little spending money." Lizzy scooped some galleons and sickles into a sack and they rode the wild cart back up. On the way, Lizzy saw a cart pass them that had the huge man and black-haired boy in it. It was careening down towards the vaults and Lizzy noticed that, while the boy looked excited, the big man looked rather green.

"I suggest we start by getting you your robes, Lizzy," Gran said as they left the bank and rejoined the others. She led the way to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. The shop appeared to be quite busy. Lizzy saw a number of people being fitted for robes. A number of them appeared to be around her own age. As they stood waiting for their turn to be served, Lizzy noticed a tall boy talking to one of the witches who appeared to work there. She estimated him to be about her brother Giles' age of thirteen, but what stood out most about him was not so much the fact that his hair was long and tied back, but that it was grey. As he turned to leave the shop, he noticed Lizzy and her family.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Hi," Lizzy replied.

"Hogwarts? First year?" the tall boy asked. Lizzy nodded and asked,

"Do you go to Hogwarts as well?"

"Well, I will. I'm first year, too. Oh, my name's David. David Murray," the boy said, holding out his hand for Lizzy to shake.

"I'm Elizabeth Fawkes," Lizzy responded, shaking Dave's hand, "This is my Gran, Mrs. McColloch, my parents, Reverend and Mrs. Fawkes, my brothers Samuel and Giles, and my sister Victoria." Lizzy indicated each person as she introduced them to Dave.

"Madam McColloch," Dave said, "I haven't seen you in a long time. Since you retired from St. Mungo's, actually."

"I'm delighted to see you again, David," Gran asnwered, smiling at him, "I moved to Lizzy's town when I retired and, although I am hooked up to the Floo Network, it's a Muggle town."

"Oh, I see," Dave said, watching the family. Although he just met them, excepting Lizzy's Gran whom he already knew and liked, they all seemed so friendly and easy-going that he liked them immediately as well. "Well, Madam McColloch, you know that old wizarding tradition. The one where the first witch or wizard that a Muggle-born witch or wizard meets gets the honour of buying their school supplies. Elizabeth is a new witch, she's Muggle-born, and since I'm the first wizard you've met, I get to buy all her school stuff."

"Ah, but I'm a witch and they 'met' me first," Lizzy's Gran replied.

"That doesn't count. You're her family. It has to be the first non-family witch or wizard. That's me," Dave insisted. Gran knew a fair bit about this boy. He was an orphan, raised by his godparents, but he was extremely wealthy. There was, in fact, no such 'old wizarding tradition', but she knew enough about David to know that he got a great deal of pleasure from being able to buy things for his friends. She also knew enough to know that he'd never take no for an answer.

"Oh, very well," she gave in, "But just the essentials, mind."

"Of course, ma'am," Dave replied and led Lizzy and her Gran over to the matronly woman who seemed to be in charge of the store. "Mam," Dave said to her.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"This is Elizabeth Fawkes and her Gran, Madam McColloch. You probably remember her, Head Healer at St. Mungo's. They're here for robes. Elizabeth is a first year at Hogwarts," Dave told her, then continued, talking to Lizzy and her Gran, "This is Madam Malkin. She owns the robe shop."

"Ah, yes, indeed I do remember. How are you doing, Catherine?" Madam Malkin asked Gran.

"Very well, thanks, Grace," Gran relied.

"Put Elizabeth's robes on my tab, Mam," Dave told Madam Malkin, "You know, that old wizarding tradition?"

"Old wizarding tradition?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one I 'reminded' you of when the Weasley twins were starting at Hogwarts?" Dave said, winking at her so that the others couldn't see.

"Oh yes, THAT wizarding tradition," she replied, smiling. She bustled over to Lizzy and began measuring her for robes. When she was done, she smiled at them and said, "Now then, these should be ready in about an hour. Perhaps you can get your other shopping done in the meantime."

"Yes, thank you," Lizzy said. Gran led the way out of the robe shop and over to Flourish and Blotts. She bustled about, picking out all of Lizzy's required school books while Lizzy browsed the shelves. Dave appeared from between two tall shelves, carrying a rather large book.

"Here, Elizabeth," he said, "Add this to your collection. I think you'll find it interesting." Lizzy took it and saw that the title was "Hogwarts: A History". 

"Thanks, Dave," she said, "This does look interesting." She put it on top of the growing pile on the counter. Gran tried to pay for the books, but Dave got there first, paid quickly, and wouldn't hear of letting her pay him back for them. 

They spent the next hour in a similar fashion, buying Lizzy all the equipment listed on her sheet. Finally, all that were left to buy were her wand and an owl. Dave took them to Ollivander's wand shop and led the way in.

"Hello?" he called out. Moments later an elderly man appeared from the back of the store. 

"David!" he said, clearly pleased to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Dave said, "This is Elizabeth Fawkes. She's starting at Hogwarts and she..."

"Needs a wand. Of course," Ollivander said, then he noticed Lizzy's Gran, "Madam McColloch, how nice to see you again. It's been quite a few years now."

"Yes indeed, it has," Gran replied, smiling. Ollivander took out a measuring tape and began measuring Lizzy, the tape doing the job on its own as Ollivander started making notes.

"Which is your wand hand?" he asked Lizzy.

"Wand hand?" she asked, perplexed.

"Are you right-handed or left-handed?" Dave asked her.

"Oh, right-handed," Lizzy said. The measuring tape immediately measured her right arm, from a variety of different angles. Ollivander bustled away pulling out several long, thin boxes from the shelves.

"Right then, that's enough," he told the measuring tape, and it dropped onto the floor. Ollivander offered Lizzy one of the wands. She took it hesitantly.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander told her. She waved the wand slightly and was rather startled as several other boxes flew off the shelves on their own.

"No, that's not it," Ollivander said, taking the wand and offering her another one. They went through several wands in this manner, each one creating some sort of havoc in the store as she waved it. Ollivander, however, instead of being annoyed, seemed rather pleased. He thought for a moment, went to the back of the store, and came back carrying another wand box, this one looking somewhat old.

"Right now," he said, "Try this one." Lizzy took it and was immediately surrounded by a soft golden glow. Protruding from her forehead was and ethereal, shimmering unicorn's horn. Lizzy looked around, noticing that her Gran had a stunned but delighted look on her face. Ollivander also looked quite pleased.

"Ah yes, yew, twelve inches, very supple, with a single, golden, unicorn hair," he said, taking the wand and carefully packing it back into its box.

"Mr. Ollivander," Dave said, "She'll need the best wand polishing kit. That seems like an old and venerable wand."

"Yes," Ollivander replied, taking out a kit from under the counter, "I'm not entirely certain, but I have reason to believe that it is the first wand ever to be powered by unicorn hair. If that is true, this wand is very old indeed. Centuries, if not millennia, old." Dave, as before, insisted on paying for the wand and the polishing kit.

"Thank-you, Mr. Ollivander," they all said in unison before leaving the shop. 

Dave led them over to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. He, Lizzy, and Gran went in, while the others waited outside. The shop was rather crowded with cages of owls and boxes of owl supplies.

"Here you are, Lizzy," Gran said, "Look around and see if there's an owl that catches your fancy." Lizzy strolled amongst the cages, looking at the various owls available for sale. Dave in the meantime, arranged with the shopkeeper to pay for whichever owl she picked out and was stacking the necessary starter owl supplies on the counter, including owl treats and a stand with a perch. Lizzy was looking at a pretty snowy owl when she heard an excited hooting coming from above her. Looking up, she saw a tawny owl ruffling its feathers excitedly and hooting down at her. It looked just like the one that had brought her Hogwarts letter. In fact, she could have sworn it was the same one.

"You look familiar, owl," she told it. It hooted again at her and bobbed up and down. It looked to Lizzy as if it was agreeing with her. "ARE you the same owl?" she asked it. It hooted excitedly and started fluttering around its cage. "I think I'd like this one," Lizzy told her Gran.

"He's a very nice owl," the shopkeeper said, "He's proven himself reliable in his trial post runs, but I must say, he's rather young and gets excited at times." The owl ruffled his feathers. It seemed as if he could understand what was said to him. Dave paid for the owl and his supplies and they left the store.

"What will you name your owl?" Dave asked Lizzy. At that moment, a large owl came soaring in and landed on Dave's shoulder. Lizzy saw that it was a great grey owl. "Thanks, Khisanth," Dave told the owl as he removed a letter from her leg.

"Khisanth?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. She also goes by the name Onyx. I know she's not all black, but she's darker than most great greys," Dave replied.

"I like the name. It sounds nice," Lizzy said, "I think I'll name my owl 'Tasslehoff'. What do you think?"

"I just hope he's not like the Tas you're naming him after," Dave said with a smile. Lizzy laughed and the group made their way back towards the robe shop.

"Ah, Miss Fawkes," Madam Malkin said as she bustled over to them with a package in her hands, "Here are your robes, dear. I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts."

"Thank-you, ma'am," Lizzy said.

"Well, I should probably stay and help Mam," Dave said, taking his leave of them.

"Sure, and thanks, Dave," Lizzy said, "I'll see you on the train on September first?"

"Sure thing," Dave replied, "Have fun. It was nice meeting you all." Lizzy and her family all shook hands with Dave and Madam Malkin. They then followed Gran back through the inn and into Muggle London. 

Please review!


	3. Train and Toad

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: Dave Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) The Lord, the Lady, and Luna__

_Chapter 3: Train and Toad (?) _

The rest of the summer passed quickly, but not quickly enough for Lizzy. She was very excited and anxious to get to her new school and all the wonders she would learn there. She did all the things most eleven-year-old girls do during their summer vacation. That is, she rode her bike, went swimming, and went for hikes in the little forested area near her house. This summer, she also spent much of her time reading her new books. She thought they were all rather fascinating, but she found herself most interested in her potions text. For some reason, she was drawn to that book. When she was not reading, however, or playing outdoors, she found herself thinking about the kind boy she'd met that day in Diagon Alley. Her curiosity about him was not satisfied in the least by her Gran's rather vague answers to her questions regarding his family. She was also very interested in meeting "The Boy Who Lived". She had read a bit about him, her Gran had told her a bit more, and she knew he would be in her grade. 

Finally, the morning of September the first arrived. She had packed up all her school things in the trunk her Gran had given her the previous night. They drove to King's Cross Station using the church van as everyone in the family wanted to come along and see Lizzy off to her new school. Her father, notorious for arriving early, assured Lizzy a good seat on the train. In fact there was only one other student on the platform when she arrived, David.

"Good morning!" Dave called to Lizzy from near the end of the train

"Oh! Hi Dave," Lizzy replied, while waving

"Need help with your stuff Elizabeth? If you want, I can put it in with my stuff and we can share a compartment." 

"Sure Dave, that's really sweet of you." Lizzy watched with some admiration as the young boy picked up her trunk by himself and lugged it onto the train. Next, he returned for her owl, Tas, and put him in the compartment as well.

"I'll see you inside after you have said your goodbyes then? We're in the second last compartment," Dave said before acknowledging Lizzy's family, and made his way onto the train.

"Aren't your Mom and Dad here to see you off?" Lizzy asked before her Gran could stop her. For a reply, Dave just shook his head and went onto the train. Lizzy looked somewhat puzzled and her Gran shook her head.

"I should probably have told you this before, Lizzy," Gran told her, "Dave is an orphan. His parents were killed when he was three."

"Doesn't he have ANYone? Why isn't anyone here to see him off? I mean, someone must have raised him…or was he in an orphanage?" Lizzy asked, looking rather upset.

"No, he wasn't raised in an orphanage," her Gran answered, "He has godparents who take turns, but they must both be very busy today. You've already met his godmother. Remember in Diagon Alley, the lady who made your robes, Madam Malkin? That's David's godmother. She probably has a large number of orders to fill and couldn't be here. His godfather tends to be even busier. He's not only an Auror, that's like a wizard police officer, but he's also Chief Auror, which means he's probably equally as busy as Madam Malkin, if not more."

Before long, the platform became very busy as more and more students arrived with their families. At about quarter to eleven, a red-haired boy wearing a badge with the letter 'P' arrived, pushing a trolley laden with his trunk and a large owl in its cage. He was followed by two identical red-headed boys, who were both grinning mischievously until they saw Lizzy. They stopped their headlong rush, moved towards her, and bowed gracefully.

"We are Fred," one boy indicated the other, "And George Weasley," the other boy indicated to the first. "We are delighted to make the acquaintance of such a lovely young lady," they continued in unison. Their introductions were stopped short as both boys winced in pain while a stout, red-haired witch pulled them by their ears and began berating them for pestering a first-year.

"I'm sorry if my sons were bothering you, dear," she said, "I'm Molly Weasley and these two are Fred and George. One of my other sons, Ron, is starting Hogwarts this year, he'll be in your grade."

"One of your other sons?" Lizzy asked, "Is the red-haired boy with the 'P' badge your son too?"

"Why yes," Mrs. Weasley answered proudly, "That's Percy. He has just been made prefect."

"Pinhead, you mean," one of the twins said. At that, Mrs. Weasley went off to berate them some more, while Lizzy and her family looked on with some amusement. Lizzy took an immediate liking to the twins, they were so funny and outrageous. Moments later, the Hogwarts Express sounded its final boarding call. Lizzy gave everyone in her family one more quick hug and ran to get on the train. Dave was waiting at the door to help her on. She was a bit surprised, but grateful.

"Thanks, Dave."

"Don't mention it. I hope you don't mind, but I have some others who are sharing our compartment."

"Not at all. Who are they?" Lizzy asked, curious but glad of the chance to meet more new people.

"Another first year girl, Hermione Granger, and my closest friend, who's also in first year, Neville Longbottom," Dave replied as they made their way to the compartment. When they got there, Dave introduced Lizzy to the other two already sitting inside.

"Hermione, Neville, this is Elizabeth Fawkes. She's in our year too."

"Hello," they said while Lizzy walked in and shook hands with each of them.

"It's really nice to meet you," Lizzy told them as she took her seat across from Dave. She waved out the window to her family as the train began to pull out of the station. She noticed that Hermione and Neville were doing the same thing, but Dave simply sat back in his seat, reading one of his books.

"Dave, aren't you going to wave bye to your family?" Hermione asked innocently.

"He doesn't have any!" Neville whispered to her. Dave just kept reading his book. Minutes later, the train rounded a bend and the platform was lost from sight. Hermione sat down, looking a little upset. She leaned over and asked Lizzy, in a whisper,

"Did you know?"

"Yes, but I found out much the same way you did. I asked almost the exact same question before he got on the train. It was my Gran who told me," Lizzy replied, also in a whisper.

"I feel terrible," Hermione continued, "I mean, he's practically the first person I've met here and what do I do? I say something dumb like that and I've probably made him upset and sad." Neville overheard this last comment and spoke up,

"You didn't say anything dumb. After all, how could you have known?" Dave, who had so far either not heard them, or pretended to not hear, poked his head out of his book.

"It's ok, Hermione," he said, "Neville's right, you couldn't have known. I'm not mad at you, or you, Elizabeth. Don't worry about it and let's just be friends. Deal?" Hermione and Lizzy, seeing that he meant it, brightened up a little.

"Deal," they said together and shook hands with him and Neville. They sat for a while, chatting. Lizzy and Hermione each told the boys where they lived and what going to Muggle school was like. Then, Hermione, fond of trying out new spells from her book, took out her wand. Although Dave knew that the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-Age Sorcery did not permit students to do magic outside of school, he also knew that it did not quite apply to students who had not yet been to school. However, he decided he'd rather not chance it and diverted her by asking,

"Hey, Hermione, what is your wand made of?" She looked a bit startled at being stopped from doing magic, but as discussing the properties of wands was still magic-related, she was content to answer,

"Mine's made of yew and griffin hair."

"What about yours, Neville?" Dave asked.

"Mine's elm and Augurey feather," Neville replied, "What about you, Lizzy?"

"Mine is birch with unicorn hair," Lizzy replied, smiling. She was rather fond of her wand.

All of a sudden, Neville looked around and exclaimed,

"Where's Trevor?"

"Who's Trevor?" Lizzy asked.

"That's his toad," Dave answered for him, "He must have slipped off and hidden somewhere again. I think he does it just to drive Neville bonkers." Dave smiled and got up to help Neville look for the toad. Hermione and Lizzy got up as well.

"Elizabeth, why don't you stay here, in case Trevor comes back?" Dave asked, "We'll split up and search the rest of the train. I'll go search up front, why don't you two start back here?" They nodded and Dave walked off towards the front of the train. Hermione went to check the last compartment while Neville checked the one of the other side of theirs. 

Lizzy sat quietly, reflecting on the new friendships she'd just made. She thought that while Hermione was a bit outspoken, she still seemed to be a really nice girl. Neville was rather shy, but his manners were friendly and unaffected, and Lizzy decided he, too, would make quite a good friend. She glanced up every so often and looked around to see if Trevor the toad had come back. After a little while, Dave, Neville, and Hermione came back, Neville looking a bit dejected. Dave tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Neville," he said, "Trevor's bound to turn up sooner or later. After all, you've never failed to find him yet, have you?"

"No…I guess you're right," Neville replied, sitting back down in his seat, "You haven't seen him, Lizzy?"

"No, sorry Neville, he hasn't been back here yet," Lizzy said. Dave changed the subject, trying to take Neville's mind off his missing toad.

"So, did anything interesting happen?" Dave asked the others, "Meet anyone interesting?"

"Well, Harry Potter is in the compartment next to ours," Hermione replied.

"Harry Potter?" Neville asked, "'The Boy Who Lived? What's he like?"

"Well, he seemed pretty friendly," she answered, "Although the red-haired boy who's sitting with him wasn't quite so polite. He had his mouth stuffed full of sweets the whole time he was talking."

"That'll be Ron Weasley," Dave said with a smile. He knew the Weasleys a bit and knew how fond Ron was of food.

"I met his twin brothers back on the platform," Lizzy chimed in.

"Oh, really? Have they tried to transfigure you into anything yet?" Dave asked, smiling even more.

"Well, no. They just bowed and said how delighted they were to meet…what'd they say…oh, such a lovely young lady," Lizzy replied, also smiling, "Then they got hauled away by their ears."

"Their Mum, Molly Weasley. She's a FORMIDABLE woman," Dave said.

"She's really nice, though," Lizzy replied. Dave nodded his agreement to that. "Oh, I remember now," Lizzy continued, "I saw Harry at Gringotts the day I went to get all my school stuff. He was with a really big man with a bushy, black beard."

"That's Rubeus Hagrid," Dave said, "He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He's big and scary-looking, but really, the only reason he's so big is so that his heart can fit in him." Lizzy smiled at that and Dave continued, "Would you excuse me for a moment? I think I'll go make Harry's acquaintance." Lizzy and the others nodded and Dave left the compartment. He knocked on the door of the next compartment and, when he heard a voice inside say 'come in', opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted the two boys inside.

"Oh, hello Dave," Ron said, looking slightly startled, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, I've been a little preoccupied, getting ready for school and all," Dave replied.

"Oh, Dave, this is Harry Potter," Ron said, indicating Harry, "Harry, this is David Murray."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, putting his hand out for Dave to shake. Dave shook it and said,

"The pleasure's mine. How are you guys doing so far?"

"Oh we're just great," Ron replied, "Just tried a spell to turn my rat, Scabbers, yellow, but it didn't work. Oh, I know we're not supposed to do magic outside school, but hey, we haven't BEEN to school yet. They can't expect us to know that." Ron, Harry, and Dave grinned at that bit of logic.

"Well, ok, I'll head back to my compartment. Just remember, if you need anything, let me know," Dave said to the other two before returning to his own group. By this time, it was starting to get dark out and they knew they were nearly at Hogwarts. Dave and Neville left the compartment to let the girls change into their school robes, then the girls did the same while the boys changed. About ten minutes later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Please review!


	4. Sorting and Settling

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: Dave Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPECIAL THANKS to MARAUDER ANGEL for our 1st review. We are trying to sort out the troubles with spacing. Hope we have it licked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna___

_Chapter 4: Sorting and Settling_

As the train came to a stop, the prefects stationed themselves at the doors, guiding the others. The first years were instructed to leave their things on the train. Everything would be taken up to the school for them. As they all filed off the train, they heard a big, booming voice calling,

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" They all looked and Lizzy saw the huge, bearded man whom she'd seen before at Gringotts with Harry. Hagrid directed the first years towards the lake where there were a number of small boats waiting. Ron, Harry, and Neville were in one boat with another boy. Hermione was in another boat with two other girls and a boy, and Lizzy was in a boat with Dave and two girls who appeared to be twins. The boat ride across the lake went without incident and Lizzy and Dave soon found themselves walking up the big stairs in the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dave sprinted a bit ahead and got to the professor who was standing at the top of the stairs before the others did.

"Professor," he said to her.

"Yes?"

"My uncle instructed me to give this immediately either to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall," Dave said, holding out a letter.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she answered, reaching out for the letter. Dave gave it to her and she saw that it was addressed to herself and Professor Dumbledore with a note on it asking them both to read the letter as soon as possible. "We will read this as soon as the sorting is finished," she told Dave as she put the letter in her pocket.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, Professor," Dave said a bit hesitantly, "But my uncle insisted that I get you to read it right away."

"And just who _is_ your uncle?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh, um, his name's Alastor…um, Alastor Moody."

"Oh dear, you should have given this to me yesterday then!" Professor McGonagall said with a knowing smile. She ushered him back to the other first years just as they arrived at the top of the stairs. She quickly introduced herself to the other first years, explained the procedure to them, then led them into the Great Hall. They saw four long tables with the older students already sitting there. Lizzy saw the red-headed twins and their older brother at one table. As she walked amongst the tables, quite a few boys turned their heads to watch her. The teachers sitting at the head table in front of which was a stool with an old, battered hat on it. Professor McGonagall instructed the first years to wait in front of the hat, took out a scroll, and began reading names.

"Bones, Susan," McGonagall said. A timid-looking girl went up, sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head. There was silence for a moment, then the hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!" The procedure continued until McGonagall called,

"Fawkes, Elizabeth." Lizzy went up and placed the hat on her head. Immediately, she heard a small voice murmuring in her mind,

"Ah, another fine mind. Very intelligent, yes. Ravenclaw? No, you're loyal, too, but not Hufflepuff. No, you're much like your Grandmother. I sense her kind of courage in you, and like her, it better be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said this last word loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Lizzy took the hat off and went to join the others at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins were eagerly beckoning her over to sit near them. She complied and sat next to them. They beamed at her, while several other boys gave them dirty looks. Lizzy noticed the looks, but didn't connect them with herself. She'd heard from Dave and several others that Fred and George were great tricksters. She figured the dirty looks were merely the result of having been caught at the wrong end of the twins' pranks.

Meanwhile, the sorting continued. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. The shy boy, Neville, was also made Gryffindor. An unfriendly-looking, pale-haired boy was sorted into Slytherin. Next, it was Dave's turn. Dave heard the hat's voice in his mind,

"Ah, another Murray. You are much like your father was, but I sense something different. There is great strength and courage in you. I think you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!" Lizzy cheered along with the rest of Gryffindor. She was delighted that her first friend in this new world was in the same house. Soon, it was Harry's turn. The hat took quite some time making its decision but eventually placed Harry in Gryffindor. At that, Gryffindor table erupted. They were all ecstatic that they got the famous Harry Potter in their house. While they were congratulating Harry, the sorting went on. Lizzy was a bit surprised to see two girls who were obviously identical twins get sorted into separate houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ron was soon sorted into Gryffindor also. By this time, there were only a few students left who were quickly sorted.

As everyone settled down, the feast began. Most of the students were busy talking, the older ones chatting about their summers and the first years introducing themselves to their new housemates as they ate. Dave was relatively quiet, talking only when someone addressed him directly. Lizzy on the other hand, found herself nearly overwhelmed by questions, asked mostly by the boys. The twins, who had taken up positions on either side of her, made a great show of serving her the food that appeared. The twins' friend, a fellow named Lee Jordan had taken a seat opposite Lizzy and was also trying hard to serve her but was thwarted in his attempts by the persistent attention of the twins. The older Weasley brother, who introduced himself to Lizzy as Percy, and made a great showing of his Prefect badge, tried to warn Lizzy about eating anything the twins have had their hands on.

"Last time I accepted one of their treats, I turned into a canary," Percy told her. Lizzy could not contain her giggles at the thought of a five-and-a-half foot tall yellow canary with a Prefect badge pinned to him. At the sound of her laughter, Fred and George beamed, believing they have at last found a girl who could appreciate their sense of humour. 

The rest of the feast went by rather uneventfully. At the end, the Headmaster spoke to the students and then instructed the prefects to usher them to the dormitories. As they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower, Lizzy made friends with the other two first-year Gryffindor girls, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Lizzy thought that, although they were a bit giggly, they were very nice girls, and she was delighted that so far, everyone she'd met was so nice. She went to sleep feeling that Hogwarts was a very good place to be.

In the boys' dorms, the first year boys were asleep within the hour, save for David, who laid awake trying to ignore Neville's snores. Having no luck there, David decided to go down to the common room. Sitting by the fire was Percy who looked surprised to see him.

"David, why are you out of bed so late?" Percy asked concernedly.

"Neville snores! And I've been having trouble sleeping the past few weeks anyways," David replied, "Besides, it's really crowded in there. I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people."

"Well, we can't have you gallivanting around all night now, can we? Why not go back up after a while, I'm sure the snoring will stop soon."

"Not likely, mate. Neville can be worse than a thunderstorm." David paused for a moment before asking, "Can I sleep here on the couch?"

"It's not normally allowed," Percy thought for a moment, "But it's not exactly against the rules either. But only for tonight," he added before going to bed himself.

Dave curled up on the couch, closed his eyes and The Dream took hold of him again.

PLEASE review (bats puppy dog eyes at reader) :) 


	5. Angst in Potions

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marauder Angel** - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like our story. We thought yours were great too. :)

**Jeconais** - Thanks for the review. We don't intend to marginalize the original characters, but as there is so much fan fiction about them already, we thought we would take a look at their lives through our new characters. But to understand their views, one must first understand them. Although they seem to have a lot going for them at the moment, it'll come at some heavy prices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 5: Angst in Potions_

The following morning, Dave woke up early, feeling very tired. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that he hadn't slept at all during the night. He went up to the dorms for a shower and changed into his school robes. The rest of the boys were still asleep. On his way back down, he met up with Lizzy who tended to be an early riser.

"You're up early, Elizabeth," Dave said to her.

"I was about to say the same to you," she replied. "I like to get up early. Whenever I sleep in, I always feel like I'm wasting part of my day. There always so much to do. Are you ready to go to breakfast?" Dave nodded his reply and the two made their way down to the great hall. There were only a few students there, mostly sixth and seventh years.

They were nearly halfway through their breakfast by the time the rest of the students arrived for breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat near Dave and Lizzy. The twins, of course, came and sat next to Lizzy again. They seemed extremely disappointed that she was nearly done eating and they couldn't enjoy more time with her. It was rather amazing that Lizzy got to eat anything that morning, as she had a constant stream of male well-wishers wanting to introduce themselves to her. In fact, it was probably only the fact that she was down so early that enabled her to eat in anything resembling peace. Soon, Professor McGonagall came around, handing out timetables.

"Oh look, our first class is Transfiguration," Dean Thomas, another first year, said.

"My, I wouldn't _change_ that for the world!" Dave chortled. The others gave him perplexed looks. Apparently, no one got the joke. Dave took a second look at his timetable. Included with it was a note from Professor Dumbledore that requested his presence in the Headmaster's office at the start of lunch. "Oh great. I'm in trouble already and we haven't even had Potions yet."

"How'd you manage that?!" the twins asked incredulously, "Even we have never had success so early. Our record first detention was on the third day of school last year."

"How do you know he's in trouble?" Lizzy asked, "What if Professor Dumbledore just wants to talk to him about something?"

"Well, what else could it be?" the twins asked, "Every time we ever get called to Dumbledore's office, it's because we're in trouble."

"Yes, I can believe that," Dave and Lizzy both said with a smile. Dave knew the twins quite well, and even Lizzy had heard enough about them to figure out that they were probably in trouble a lot. "Fifteen minutes to class," Dave continued, "We'd better get moving." With that, Dave, Lizzy, and the others made their way to their classes.

In Transfiguration class, Harry and Ron sat together, Hermione sat with one of the other girls, and Lizzy sat with Dave. They noticed that they each had a small box of matchsticks on their desks.

"Transfiguration is not all that difficult if you put your mind to it!" Professor McGonagall declared. "So, let's try a beginner task. Everyone have your matchsticks? Good, now on the count of three, tap your wand on the matches and turn them into pins. Ready? One, Two, Three!" Several students achieved the transfiguration the very first time, and then there was Dave. Not only did he change all his matchsticks into pins, but his box also changed into an elaborate pin cushion with the pins ornately displayed in it.

"Very well done, Mr. Murray!" Professor McGonagall congratulated him. "What is it that powers your wand?"

"I don't use a wand Professor," Dave announced. The silence in the class was deafening. No one had ever heard of anyone performing magic without a wand before. Even Professor Dumbledore, admittedly the greatest wizard of their time, used a wand.

"Very well, Mr. Murray, try to help out poor Miss Fawkes, her pins seem to look more like noodles," she said and left to examine others' attempts while constantly throwing proud glances back at her new prodigy. The rest of the class passed smoothly, and eventually even Lizzy was able to get her pins straight.

"Potions! Well this ought to be fun," Dave announced, as they headed to the dungeons, "Anyone want to start a poll to see how long it takes for Snape to give me detention?"

"David, how do you know he will give you detention?" Lizzy inquired.

"Trust him!" Neville replied to Lizzy, then announced, "I got before the bell rings to start class." A perplexed Lizzy followed in silent thought the rest of the way, wondering how to stay out of the line of fire.

Potions started with Snape berating Harry Potter. Only Dave seemed to know exactly why this was, and after a few moments, he seemed to have had enough. 

"Professor Snape?" Dave called while raising his left arm and holding it like it was in pain. "Are you being so nasty because your forearm hurts today, or are you just naturally bitchy?" Not a sound could be heard until Snape responded.

"Detention Mr. ..what is your name?" he said, peering at the class list, "Murray."

"That would be _ Lord_ Murray to you, Snivellus!"

"Darn!" Neville said under his breath, "Took longer than I expected."

"Go immediately to see the Headmaster about your lack of respect for your professors, Mr. Murray."

"Why Snivellus, I have plenty of respect for those who earn it. I also have a long memory. My uncle has seen to that!"

"OUT!" Snape bellowed. Dave left, but not before giving a florid bow to the class. Parvati leaned over to Lizzy and whispered, 

"Got to admit, he did it with style!" Lizzy for her part quickly turned a giggle into a cough and started on her potion. She admired Dave for his audacity in standing up to Snape and she silently agreed that Professor Snape wasn't being very fair to Harry. At the same time, however, she was really interested in learning potions and didn't want to get on Snape's bad side. As it was, her first attempt at making a potion turned out so well that Snape, hard as he tried, couldn't fault it.

Dave, in the meantime, arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office to find the gargoyle that guarded the stairs already open. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Dave heard a voice from inside. He went in and greeted the old man who was sitting behind his desk.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, good morning, David. You do realize that you have beaten the Weasley twins' record for getting detention?" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm proud of myself, sir," Dave replied with a slight smile, "But in all honesty, I didn't think it would take that long. He obviously doesn't know who I am."

"Now that he has connected you with the name, I'm sure he'll realize who you must be."

"You do remember who my father was, don't you sir?" Dave asked, "And I'm sure you know my uncle. You must have gotten his letter by now?"

"Yes, indeed," Professor Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall and I have read it. That letter is the main reason I wished to see you today at lunch, but since you're a little...early, we might as well have our chat now."

"Am I in trouble? Well, more trouble?"

"No, your detention from Potions will do for now," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You mean you're going to leave me alone with him for hours?" Dave asked with a toothy grin, "There's no telling what I might end up doing."

"Actually, no. You will serve your detention with Hagrid, tonight, right after dinner, at his vegetable patch near the forest."

"That's not fair. Snivellus gave me the detention. He should be the one to suffer for it."

"That is quite enough of that name, David." Dumbledore said sternly. "As for your detention, they are not always served with the teacher who assigns them."

"Don't you realize what he is?"

"I know far more about Professor Snape than you could ever hope to, in spite of your uncle's training. I know exactly what he was, and what he is now."

"Well, what he is now is an insensitive, unprofessional git who can't tell the difference between Harry and James. He's taking out his hatred of James on Harry."

"I know what he is doing, but, whatever he may be doing wrong, it is not for you, a student, to take into your hands to correct him. If you have a problem, you go to Professor McGonagall or myself. We will deal with it."

"With all due respect, sir, he has been heavily favouring Slytherins for years, according to the older students. Why hasn't anything been done about it?"

"That is true, but you cannot condemn an act without knowing all the facts. And you obviously do not know all the facts. What most older students don't tell you is that despite the favouring, they always manage to come out of Potions with marks appropriate to their abilities. This year, there will be even heavier favouring, but there is a very important reason for it. However, don't think that I haven't noticed his treatment of Harry. I will have words with him about that."

"I don't have to like him, do I?" Dave asked, "I'll give him as good as I get."

"Very well, we'll leave it at that for now," Dumbledore replied. "Now, on to other matters." Dumbledore paused for a moment, then conjured a tray with two bowls of stew and some bread, along with glasses of pumpkin juice. "I noticed that the lunch break has begun. We may as well eat while we have our chat. Do you know what was in the letter your uncle wrote to us?"

"I assumed that if I had opened it, it would have exploded and eaten me, or something equally dire," Dave answered as he started on his stew.

"Paranoid, are we?"

"I was, after all, partially raised by the poster child for paranoia!"

"Hmm, good point," Dumbledore chuckled, then continued a bit more seriously, "Well, his letter stated that, first of all, you haven't been sleeping well lately. Can you tell me what is troubling you? Pain? Bad dreams?"

"It's not pain, it's a dream, but it's funny, The Dream isn't a nightmare!"

"The dream, you mean it's always the same?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes. I'm running through a forest. It's like I'm hunting or tracking something. I know it's just a dream, but when I wake up, I'm exhausted as if I had actually been running," Dave finished, looking as puzzled as Dumbledore did. "Do I belong here?"

"Of course you do. I knew your father, and respected him for his career choice. I'm sure you know he had no need to work," Dumbledore said, alluding to the fortune Dave's father had left him. "He was a very noble man. He felt a need to contribute to the safety of the world and did so superbly. I'm sure he'd be proud of you." The tear that tried to escape from Dave's eye was quickly blinked away, but not before Dumbledore noticed and changed the subject. "This dream, how often does it happen?"

"All the time now. When I was younger it happened every once in a while, about once a month. Now it's every night. Do you think I might need to be taken away by medi-witches?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore assured him. "Recurring dreams can happen to anyone, and there are many reasons for them."

"Yea, but do they normally coincide with outbursts of anger? Or wanting to punch and hurt things?" Dave inquired.

"Hmm, not normally," Dumbledore replied, the twinkle gone from his eyes, "But that doesn't mean you need a visit from the medi-witches. However, this tendency towards a hot temper is the other thing your uncle mentioned." At this point, Dumbledore paused to think. Dave's comments had given him some ideas, but he didn't want to do or say anything until after he had contacted an old friend on the subject. "Don't let it worry you, David. Just try and keep a firm hold of your temper. Now, lunch is nearly over," Dumbledore paused to peer into Dave's bowl, "And since you're finished eating, you should run along to your next class. You don't want to be late for Charms."

"Yes, sir," Dave replied, gathered his books, and left the office to go to the Charms class.

During lunch, Lizzy noticed that Dave wasn't at the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore was also missing, so she figured he was having a long talk with Dave. She hoped Dave wasn't in too much trouble. She sat down, expecting Hermione and maybe Parvati and Lavender to sit next to her. However, all spots next to her, and anywhere nearby, were quickly filled by the twins, Lee, and several other boys. Lizzy was rather startled to see them all apparently vying for her attention. She couldn't understand why, as she didn't remember doing anything to encourage so much attention from boys. At the same time, she couldn't help but enjoy herself. They were really rather humorous as they tried to elbow each other out of the way. It was all she could do to convince them that she could, in fact, feed herself. The other girls were torn between being annoyed at the boys and giggling like mad at the situation Lizzy found herself in.

The Charms class was buzzing with excitement. After calling the roll, Professor Flitwick addressed the class,

"Does everybody have their wands?" All eyes turned to look at Dave. Dave just sat nonchalantly. "We are going to begin with basic wand movements," Flitwick continued, "Watch me, and follow my wand movements." The class did as they were told, and after practicing for a few moments, Flitwick said, "Good, now point your wands into the air, use the movements and repeat after me...Pyros Arcus!" Many students got small bursts of red sparks, but not Dave. A volcano of red sparks erupted from the tip of Dave's finger.

"Oops! Sorry," Dave said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh my!" Flitwick squeaked, "Please come down here, Mr. ..Murray." Dave presented himself in front of Professor Flitwick as requested. "What is it that powers your wand? Phoenix feather?"

"No, that's Harry's," Dave replied.

"Yes, but what about your wand? What powers it?" Flitwick persisted. Dave looked down, somewhat embarrassed, and scuffed his toes on the floor, before mumbling,

"I don't use one." For the second time that class, Flitwick tumbled backwards off his stack of books.

"You were raised by your godfather, correct?" he asked when he righted himself.

"Partly, he taught me a few spells," Dave replied.

"Please stand over in the middle of the class and show me one," Flitwick requested. Dave complied, then asked,

"I need a volunteer."

"I'll assist you, David," Flitwick said.

"Ok," Dave said, "Just stand there and point your wand at me." Flitwick, looking a bit puzzled, did as Dave requested. Dave gestured with his arm, then while pointing his finger at Flitwick, commanded with a force beyond his years, "_Expelliarmus_!" Professor Flitwick was not ready for the spell Dave chose to cast. He was also not ready for the force with which Dave cast it. The spell blasted him backwards and blew his wand out of his hand, which Dave caught deftly in his left hand. Again, the silence in the class was deafening. Dave returned to his seat after assisting Professor Flitwick to a more upright position and restoring to him his wand. 

"Detention, sir?" Dave inquired.

"Detention?" Flitwick repeated, puzzled. "Whatever for? On the contrary, ten points to Gryffindor. Not only did you show me a charm like I asked, it was one that is normally beyond most first year students."

"Yes, well, I have to live up to my godfather's expectations," Dave replied, "He taught me that spell when I was six. He said that there might be people out to kill me."

"Yes, he would say that," Flitwick said. "Very well, let us return to the lesson." The others settled down and the rest of the class passed uneventfully. Their final class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they walked into the classroom, Lizzy was surprised to see a look of pain shoot across Dave's face.

"David?" she asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, "It's just a bit of a headache." With that the two of them went and sat down. As Professor Quirrell began the lesson, however, Dave raised his hand.

"Y-yes, M-Mr. M-m-murray?" Quirrell asked.

"May I be excused, please?" Dave said, "I have a bad headache."

"Oh, of c-course," Quirrell stuttered, "G-go s-s-see M-madam P-p-pomfrey."

"Thank you, sir," Dave said, gathered his stuff, and left the class. Once outside the room, his head immediately felt a lot better. He thought for a moment, then turned and went back up to the DADA classroom door. Again, his head started to pound. He turned again and headed off towards the Hospital Wing.


	6. What's With The Chocolate?

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :)

AN: The name 'Macha' is pronounced (mawsha). For those who watch the show and noticed, yes, her last name McNeill is taken from actor Robert Duncan McNeill, who plays Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 6: What's With the Chocolate_

At the door to the Hospital Wing, Dave hesitated before walking in. Madam Pomfrey noticed him and hurried over.

"Is there something wrong? Are you ill?" she asked with concern.

"Umm, I'm not sure," Dave began, hesitantly. Madam Pomfrey looked a bit perplexed.

"Not sure? Well, start at the beginning. What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. It's David Murray."

"Very well, David, tell me what's wrong, or what happened," Madam Pomfrey gestured for Dave to sit as she said this.

"Ok, well, it started in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When I first walked in, my head started to pound. At first I tried to ignore it, but it got worse. I asked to be excused and Professor Quirrell directed me here. As soon as I left the class, though, my head felt better. I thought I'd go back in, seeing as I felt better, but as soon as I walked up to the classroom door, my head started to hurt again. That's when I came here," Dave said. Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a moment. She took out her wand and did an examination charm over Dave.

"Well, David, I can't find anything actually wrong with you. Are you allergic to garlic by any chance?"

"No, I love the stuff. I eat it all the time," Dave replied.

"Any other allergies, then?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, none that I know of," Dave replied.

"Hmm, well, it's possible that something in the classroom is bothering you. Professor Quirrell uses any number of herbs and strange substances in his efforts to ward off evil. Perhaps it is something you have not yet come in contact with. I shall investigate. In the meantime, I suggest you go see Professor Dumbledore. Anytime something odd or inexplicable happens, he likes to know the details."

"Yes, ma'am." Dave got up to leave.

"And if you have any more pain, make a note of where, when, what's around you, and what you're eating if it's during meals, and come see me right away."

"Yes, ma'am," Dave repeated and left the Hospital Wing. At Dumbledore's office, he noticed that the gargoyle was again open for him. With some trepidation, he went up and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side. Dave opened the door, walked in, and stopped short. There were two people in the office with Dumbledore already. One was a tall, massively muscular man, with silvery-grey hair, although he appeared to only be in his thirties. The other was a woman, also apparently in her thirties, very pretty with long reddish-brown hair, yet Dave felt that if she really wanted to, she could probably break him in half. The sword she carried at her side might have had something to do with that. Then he noticed the sword the man had. It was a massive Scottish claymore, strapped to his back. Dave suddenly wasn't too sure he wanted to be here and backed towards the already-closed door.

"Umm, sorry Professor," he said, "I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back later."

"No, David," Dumbledore replied, "It's alright. Actually, we were just talking about you."

"Oh, umm," Dave backed more firmly into the door and kept glancing around. "Are you medi-wizards?"

"No, we're not," the woman replied, "Actually, we're not wizards at all. We are simply old friends of Professor Dumbledore."

"This is Martyn MacLeod," Dumbledore said, indicating the tall man, "And this is Macha McNeill-Gardiner," he added, indicating the woman. "They are knowledgeable in dealing with certain types of recurring dreams and have, in the past, provided anger-management 'counseling' for those who qualified." Dumbledore indicated Dave to the other two, "This is David Murray. He's one of my brighter first-year students."

"Oh, umm, nice to meet you," Dave walked forward and shook hands with Martyn and Macha.

"A pleasure to meet you, young man," Martyn said. Macha smiled kindly at Dave. He scurried back against the door as soon as he had shaken hands with both of them.

"I must say, David, your uncle would be proud of you right now," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, why don't you tell me what brings you to my office, again."

"Umm, yes sir," Dave replied. "It's my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When I walked in there, my head started to pound. After a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and asked to be excused. But, as soon as I left the room, my head felt better. When I walked back up to the door to go back in, it started to hurt again. Madam Pomfrey says she couldn't find anything wrong with me. She says maybe I'm allergic to something Professor Quirrell has in the classroom."

"Hmm, that is rather unusual," Dumbledore replied, "I will ask Professor Quirrell to provide me with a list of every substance that he uses in his wards against evil. Perhaps you are indeed allergic to something."

"But that will probably take quite some time, sir," Dave said, looking worried. "How will I study if I can't go to class?"

"Good point," Dumbledore said, then thought for a moment. "You will take your Defense Against the Dark Arts as an independent study. You are undoubtedly past most of the first year lessons anyways, thanks to your uncle's training, so what I will do is have you write the standard end-of-year first year Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Based on how you score, you will be given lessons to follow. And since Professor Quirrell is often rather busy, I will set you the lessons myself, as well as mark them."

"Oh, umm, thank you Professor," Dave replied.

"You may return to your common room. Come to my office when you next have Defense Against the Dark Arts and you can write that exam," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Dave replied. "Nice to meet you sir, ma'am." With that, Dave left Dumbledore's office. As soon as the door closed behind him, Dumbledore turned to Martyn and Macha.

"Well, based on what you've told us, what he just said, and the way he's acting," Martyn spoke up, "I'd say there's a pretty good chance that he is indeed what we think. You said that in the past, his dreams seemed to occur once a month. Do you know what phase of the moon?"

"No, but I have his exact birth date, if that'll help," Dumbledore replied.

"Do you have an astronomy chart for that time?" Martyn asked, then muttered, "Please, not full, not full."

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore replied and fetched a chart out of his cupboard. He looked over it carefully, then said, "David was born during the full moon. Is that significant?"

"Watch his temper, Professor. Keep a very, _very_ close eye on him," Martyn replied.

"That I can do. I'll watch him in such a way that neither he nor anyone else will be aware of it, yet I'll be able to handle him should anything happen," Dumbledore said.

"With all due respect, Professor," Martyn said, "Don't hesitate. If he becomes at all aggressive, use all force necessary to restrain him. Knock him out if you have to. And send Fawkes to me immediately."

"Will do, and thank you for coming," Dumbledore said. 

"Anytime, Professor," Macha replied, "You know we love to visit. And when are you going to introduce me to those twins you keep telling me about?"

"Um, maybe next time," Dumbledore said with a smile. He shook hands with Martyn and gave Macha a hug. Those two then left Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Lizzy, the rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts passed uneventfully. At dinner, she tried to sit near Dave, but was again swamped by a number of boys. She ate rather quickly and escaped up to the Gryffindor common room to do her homework. Dave, as soon as he finished eating, was approached by Hagrid.

"Ready fer yer detention?" Hagrid asked, not unkindly.

"Um, sure Mr. Hagrid," Dave replied, getting up.

"Just Hagrid will do," Hagrid said with a smile as they walked out past his cottage to a large patch of ground with rows of plants. "Ah, 'ere we are, David. Ye'll be helpin' me in th' pumpkin patch."

"Sure, what should I start with?" Dave asked.

"Well, David, we'll start by checking fer gnomes," Hagrid said. "You start on th' far end, I start here. If there are any, get rid of 'em th' usual way. Then, inspect th' leaves of the pumpkin plants fer flesh-eatin' slugs. If ye find any, come let me know. Finally, we'll be checkin' for any buried Doxy eggs. We don't want any of them hatchin' around 'ere." Dave walked to the opposite end of the patch and set to work. As it got dark and the moon rose, he found himself getting distracted. Every so often, Hagrid would call to him to keep working. Each time it happened, Dave was staring at the moon, which was currently a bright, silver half-circle in the sky. By around ten that night, they had gotten most of the work done and Hagrid called a halt.

"Time to go back to yer dorm now, David. Don't wanna be staying up too late," Hagrid said. "I'll walk ye back up to th' doors."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor common room, Lizzy was working on her homework. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also sitting at the same table. After working on their Transfiguration and Charms homework, the group began the essay that Professor Snape had assigned.

"Geez, it's the first day of school and Snape's already loading us with homework," Ron griped. "I _hate_ Potions."

"Oh, Potions class isn't all _that_ bad," Lizzy said. "It's actually rather easy."

"Well, maybe for you. Snape doesn't seem to hate you," Ron replied.

"He doesn't hate you, either, Ron," Lizzy said, "But I'll help you a bit if you really need it."

"You shouldn't, you know," Hermione said. "How will he learn if he doesn't do the work himself?"

"Oh, I'm not saying I'll do his work for him," Lizzy replied, "But a little help wouldn't hurt." Lee Jordan caught Lizzy's last comment and seized his chance. He casually sauntered over to where Lizzy was sitting.

"I couldn't help but hear something about helping with Potions," he said to Lizzy. "I'm actually quite good at it myself. I'd be more than happy to lend a hand." Without giving Lizzy a chance to respond, he moved to stand behind her and looked over her shoulder at the parchment she was working on. Part of the essay included making a chart, matching certain plants with their properties. Lee, oblivious to the snorts from Harry, Ron, and the twins, and the giggles from the girls in the room, began 'helping' Lizzy fill her chart in. What he didn't realize was that Lizzy, who already knew the answers, was subtly directing him to each correct one. Hermione saw what Lizzy was doing and snorted. Lizzy heard the snort, gave Hermione a small wink, and grinned mischievously. Just then, Dave returned from his detention.

"Hey Dave," Lizzy and several others called out.

"Hey everyone," he replied, then noticed what Lee was doing. "I didn't think you'd need help with your homework so soon, Elizabeth."

"Oh, it's Potions homework," Lee replied for her. "That's a really hard subject, you know. But I must say, she gets the answers real quick with my help." Behind Lee, so that only Dave could see, Lizzy rolled her eyes, then grinned again.

"Ah," Dave said knowingly, seeing Lizzy's expression.

"Thanks for your 'help', Lee," Lizzy said. "I'm sure I can get the rest now." Lee walked back to his original seat with a delighted grin on his face. Dave walked over to the table.

"Hey, Elizabeth, have you ever had Honeydukes chocolate?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," she replied. "My Gran has given me chocolate lots of times but I don't remember what kind it was."

"Well then, here," Dave offered her a largish piece of chocolate.

"Thanks," Lizzy smiled at him as she took it. Dave then handed out pieces of the same large chocolate bar to others in the common room, except the twins. When everyone else had a piece, Dave split a second bar of chocolate in half and gave that to the twins.

"Gee, thanks Dave," they said. Then, realizing that they had much bigger pieces than Lizzy, they both offered her some of theirs. Dave, walking casually past her, whispered,

"Don't take any of their chocolate. Maybe you could suggest to them to race and see who can eat theirs faster." Lizzy remembered what Percy had said before about how they liked to hex food, and had heard Ron tell stories about them all day. She decided to follow Dave's advice.

"Thanks guys," she said to them, "But that's really just too much chocolate for me to eat. I have a better idea. I'd really like to see which of the two of you can eat your share faster."

"Great!" Fred and George exclaimed, "Whoever wins gets the girl!" With that, the two boys wolfed down their chocolate, then looked expectantly at Lizzy to see who won.

"Wow," she said, "You both ate so fast, you tied."

"Alright! We both get you!" the twins yelled gleefully. "Let's go make plans." They ran off to their dorms.

"Good thing you didn't take the chocolate, Lizzy," Ron said. "Those two hex everything they get their hands on."

"They didn't hex the chocolate," Dave said. "They didn't have it long enough."

"How come you warned me off then?" Lizzy asked.

"I never said it wasn't hexed," Dave replied with a smile. "I only said _they_ didn't hex it." Ron face split into a broad grin as he realized what Dave was implying.

"_You_ hexed it!" Ron said gleefully. "About time someone plays a prank on _them_. What will it do, anyway?

"Well, make sure you're on hand when they wake up tomorrow morning and go to the bathroom," Dave replied. "You'll probably hear about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Madam Pomfrey. I'll need her help with this too." Dave walked out the portrait hole. The others grinned in appreciation before going up to their dorms for the night.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey hurried over to Dave as soon as he walked in, assuming he must be ill.

"What is it, Mr. Murray? Are you ill? Is your head hurting again?"

"Oh, um, no ma'am. But I do need your help with something," Dave replied. "Fred and George Weasley will be coming in here tomorrow morning. You know how they always play pranks on others? Well, I put a mild hex on some chocolate I gave them. It's harmless, but when they describe their 'symptoms', could you make it sound really nasty? Let them sweat for a bit, then maybe casually suggest that they might have eaten some hexed food."

"Ah yes, the Weasley twins," Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile. "It would indeed be fitting for them to be on the receiving end of a prank for once. Yes, I can definitely make them sweat for a good few minutes."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Dave said and went back up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone went to sleep as soon as they could so as to be up in time to hear what would happen with the twins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More chapters will follow if there is any interest. Please review if you'd like to see more.


	7. The Twins' Escapade and Lizzy Revealed

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :)

We must now acknowledge our new bestest buddy Miss Marauder. Beta reader who can appreciate inflationary language. (See our other stories, Fractured Fairytales and Nursery Rhymes.) Now on three the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 7: The Twins' Escapade and Lizzy Revealed_

Most of Gryffindor Tower was up early the following morning, anxious to see the results of Dave's prank on the twins. Soon, the two were seen entering the boys' bathroom.

"Well?" Ron asked Dave.

"Just wait," Dave answered. "Wait and see. Or hear, in this case." Soon, two yells were heard from within the boys' bathroom.

"_Merlin's beard_, what's going on?!" one of the twins yelled. "_Crikey_, my pee is _bright blue_!" Many snickers could be heard from the boys' dorm. Finally, someone had pranked the twins. "We better get to see Madam Pomfrey!" Fred opened the door from the bathroom and headed into the hallway which was completely empty. If not for the urgency of his and George's predicament, he would have found this quite odd for a Saturday morning. Without a second thought they were off through the portrait hole and dashing to the hospital wing. The Gryffindor dormitories only then erupted in a fit of mirth.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Fred inquired as he poked his head in the hospital wing.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" came her reply. Was Fred imagining things or did he just hear a snort?

"We have a small problem, our pee is bright eclectric blue."

"_Oh dear_! It must be starting again!" came her reply in a very ghastly tone. "We haven't had a case of testicular gangrene in well over 30 years." Fred and George looked at each other and grew very pale. "I am not even sure we can ever repair the damage." 

"Ummm, are we gonna die?" asked George in a very shaky voice. 

"I hope not, but that is all up to you, it really depends on how much _chocolate_ you eat," Madam Pomfrey said while doing her best to hide the grin on her face. She didn't usually take pleasure from people's pain, but, since there was nothing really wrong with them, she felt they had it coming.

"Oh never again, we promise, _no more_..." Fred and George halted at once as comprehension dawned on them. "Did you say, _CHOCOLATE_?!"To say that the twins were a mixture of emotion was an understatement. They were angry at having been pranked, relieved they were keeping their anatomy where it belonged, and humbled at the ingenuity of Dave's joke.

The topic of conversation at breakfast in the Great Hall consisted of nothing but Fred and George being pranked. When the two victims entered the hall to many a laugh and giggle, they proceeded directly to Dave, and gave him each identical low bows. The laughing and relating of the story continued right up until the post arrived.

A large old owl came meandering towards the general vicinity of the twins. In its beak it had a red envelope which he dropped at the twins' plate, right before crashing into the platter of pancakes. 

"Uh oh! The twins have got a Howler!" Ron said as he ducked under the table.

"HOW DARE YOU! Fred and George, I am ashamed of you, asking that nice little lady's Gran if you could propose to her. BOTH OF YOU?! I don't care if she is _ part Veela_, you have no business doing this at your age." Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the red envelope. The envelope turned to Ron, who was only visible from the eyes up over the table, "Congratulations Ron on becoming a Gryffindor!"

"You proposed to her? What did you propose?" Ron asked the twins. 

"Ickle Ronniekins, it's way over your head." Fred said.

"Miss Fawkes," Professor Dumbledore said in a kind, soft voice, that still made Fred jump in surprise, "Can I please see you in my office at once?"

"Of course, Professor," Lizzy replied and got up from her seat to follow Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Up in the Headmaster's office, Lizzy was rather startled to see her Gran waiting for her. "Gran! What are you doing here? There's nothing wrong back home, is there?"

"No, no, of course not, dear," her Gran replied. "But...I hear you've _ discovered boys_. In fact, you seem to be considering _marriage_? What are you thinking of, young lady? You're much too young to marry. And what is this about _two_ boys? You _cannot_ have two husbands!" Lizzy's face was a study. She was utterly perplexed.

"Gran? _What_ is all this about?" she asked.

"Perhaps you have teased your granddaughter enough?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"You are quite right, Albus," Gran replied, then turned back to Lizzy, "I'm just teasing you, dear. It seems though, that Fred and George Weasley decided to send me a letter. They were asking me for permission to propose marriage to you."

"What? You mean they _both_..." Lizzy said, then stopped. "Oh! _That's_ what they meant last night, when they said they'd both get me."

"Last night?" Gran asked.

"Well, yes," Lizzy said, a bit hesitantly. "Dave wanted them to eat some chocolate he'd given them, which he'd hexed to play a prank on them, so I got them to race to see who could eat their share fastest. They decided that the winner would get me, but they tied. That's when they ran off saying they had plans to make."

"That would explain it," Gran said. "I got an express delivery owl at my window late last night with a letter from the two of them. Naturally, I Flooed their mother. I imagine you've already heard the results of that?"

"Yes," Lizzy said, and couldn't help but giggle. "They got a letter that Ron said was a Howler, and it yelled at them. But, _why_ would they be so insistent?"

"Ah, I think it's time I told you what we are, Lizzy," Gran said. "You see, we're not entirely human."

"Not human?"

"We are part Veela. Your great-great-great-grandmother, on my side, was a Veela. Before you ask, Veela are females with the ability to captivate any male whose willpower isn't strong enough to resist. And I might add that there are very few indeed who possess that kind of willpower," she said while glancing at the headmaster.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, looking puzzled still. "I don't affect boys like that. Sure they like me, but they don't..." Lizzy trailed off. "You mean _that's_ why they're always sitting near me, wanting to help me with my homework, and all that?"

"Exactly," Gran replied, "I'm just surprised they haven't been trying to kiss you yet."

"Oh come on, Gran, they wouldn't go that far...would they?"

"If you decided to invite them, they would. And by inviting them, I mean batting your eyes at them, even smiling in just the right way, would be enough," Gran replied.

"Gran, you've gotta be pulling my leg. They wouldn't _really_ be like that," Lizzy said, still disbelieving that she had some strange power over boys.

"Albus, I think we shall have to convince her. Is there a boy you could summon to your office? One who normally would never think of being forward with a girl?" Gran inquired.

"Ah, I think I know just the one," Dumbledore replied, then touched his throat with his wand, "Percy Weasley to Professor Dumbledore's office right away, please." A few minutes later, there was a knock on the office door. "Ah, come in, Percy." Percy walked in, looking a bit perplexed.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked. He couldn't see Lizzy, as Dumbledore was standing in front of her.

"Yes, Percy," Dumbledore replied. "I'd like you to have a word with Miss Fawkes. I'm sure you've heard what the twins have been up to and your mother's response?"

"Oh, of course, Professor. Yes, I did hear," Percy replied as Dumbledore moved out of the way. Gran stepped past Lizzy and whispered,

"Be really nice, bat your eyes, smile. Basically just turn on the charm. And whatever he says, play along." Lizzy blinked at her Gran in surprise, but turned back to Percy with a big smile on her face. She concentrated a bit on appearing as friendly as possible and was startled to see the response. Percy immediately walked over to her, took her hand, kissed it, then said,

"Of course, you could not possibly marry my twin brothers. That must not be. _I_ will be the one to marry you!" Behind her, Lizzy heard two soft snorts. Knowing what her Gran wanted, she smiled at Percy some more and batted her eyes. The effect was immediate. He leaned in and kissed her, only to pass out immediately. At this, Lizzy looked shocked.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's just fine, dear," her Gran replied with a chuckle. "He's just been overcome by the charms of a Veela. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore remembers this all too well. You will have this effect on the boys in school, and most, if not all, will probably faint also if you should kiss them."

"Surely not all, Gran. I'm sure the Slytherins would never act like that around me."

"Would you care to make a wager on that?" Dumbledore chimed in, "Even they have been throwing long looks your way. I will modify Mr. Weasley's memory so as to protect both of you from further repercussions." Lizzy thought for a moment before saying,

"But Gran, Dave doesn't seem to act like that. Maybe he doesn't like me?"

"No, no dear. David may just be one of the few men out there with a strong will."

"Now Miss Fawkes, you must be off to class. Your Gran and I have some things to continue discussing."

"Oh _Albus_," Gran said in a saucy mischievous tone, "Lizzy you run along now and try not to break any hearts along the way."

The rest of the first three days of classes went by uneventfully, except for the constant bowing of Fred and George to Dave whenever they passed him in the hall. Wednesday night was Astronomy where students were assigned the task of plotting the moon and several planets. Professor Sinistra went about aiding the students with their charts when she came to Dave.

"Mr. Murray, class is half done and you haven't started your chart yet." 

"Sorry Professor, I am just getting started now. I am having trouble concentrating." Dave said apologetically. Lizzy noticed as Dave made some marks on his chart, but they certainly were not the positions of planets. They appeared to be some very bizarre glyphs. She also noticed he almost constantly stared at the moon which was close to being full. Lizzy also found herself getting very sleepy. Not normally one to stay up late, she was almost ready to drift off to sleep when class ended.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Dave asked concernedly.

"I'm just ready to fall asleep," Lizzy replied, and with that stumbled right into Dave's arms.

"Oh well, guess I better carry you to bed Elizabeth." At the sound of Dave's words, all the boys came over to help. David allowed the boys to carry Lizzy's bag back to the common room as he, himself, lifted Lizzy and carried her after the others. 

"Crikey! She must weigh all of five pounds. She's tiny!" Dave thought to himself. He placed her on the sofa and covered her up with a blanket and went to bed himself, amid the giggles of a few girls.

Lizzy woke up the next morning to the sounds of many footfalls on the stairs. She looked around and realized she was in the common room and wondered how she got there.

"Hi Elizabeth," Parvati giggled, "Sleep alright?"

"Oh, good morning Parvati. Yes, I slept fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondered if you were dreaming about a certain long haired 1st year boy." Lizzy twisted around to face Parvati. Lizzy's puzzled look was answered by Parvati with a knowing glance and a wink.

"Huh?" was all Lizzy said.

"Oh Lizzy, what is it like to be _carried _from the astronomy tower? Don't you remember, Dave carried you after you fell asleep on your feet."

Lizzy gulped, "Maybe I do affect him too then?" she thought to herself as she ran up to get changed for class.

Thanks to Miss Marauder, she is a real gem! 

Thanks for reading, if you can find the time, please review.


	8. A Freaky Fright on Hallowe'en Night

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system (we won't mention which game as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :)

We must now acknowledge our new bestest buddy Miss Marauder. Beta reader who can appreciate inflationary language. (See our other stories, Fractured Fairytales and Nursery Rhymes.) Now on three the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 8: A Freaky Fright on Hallowe'en Night_

The rest of September and most of October went by rather uneventfully, except for Harry making the Quidditch team. Lizzy, try as she might to convince them otherwise, still attracted the boys to her with offers to 'help'. It was Fred and George who helped her fend them off the most. Lizzy did begin to feel a bit estranged from Dave. He had seemed tired every day and did not say much outside of class, although Lizzy made an effort to always say 'hi' to him whenever either of them entered a room. It was not Dave who cracked from pressures of a new school however, it was Hermione. On Hallowe'en day in Charms class, she had, as usual, perfectly cast the levitating charm and Ron was at the end of his rope with her. After class he said something Dave and Lizzy did not quite hear, but she shoved passed them, crying. Later that night at dinner, Dave noticed she was absent.

"Elizabeth, do you know where Hermione is?"

"I just heard Neville telling Harry she's in the girls' toilet, crying." Lizzy replied.

"I'll go see if I can cheer her up and bring her out. Maybe she'd like something to eat..."

Dave left the Great Hall in search of Hermione's hiding spot. He was heading for a toilet farthest away from the Great Hall, figuring she would probably want to be as far away from people as possible. Dave turned a corner and saw through the window the full moon. He was not able to dally as he saw out of the corner of his eye the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Stepping out of what appeared to be nowhere was a very confused and frightening creature. The ten foot tall beast stood on two legs, had a muscular build, a short tail, and a fairly long snout with sharp teeth. It appeared to sneer at Dave, then advanced on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter but sets up the next two quite well. We love cliffhangers. Oh yes, and sometwo does die.


	9. The Rite of Talisman Dedication

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Please also see the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter (we won't mention which game it is here as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :)

We must now acknowledge our new bestest buddy Miss Marauder. Beta reader who can appreciate inflationary language. (See our other stories, Fractured Fairytales and Nursery Rhymes.) Now on three the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 9: The Rite of Talisman Dedication_

Dave looked groggily about the room he was in. It strangely resembled Professor Dumbledore's office, but what was he doing here? He began to sit up when he felt his head swim and noticed he had a blanket covering him, but nothing else.

"I see our young _ Ahroun_ has awakened," said a strangely familiar voice, but one Dave could not place, "I will go see if Grandfather Falcon can tell us which tribe he belongs to."

"Ok Martyn," said another vaguely familiar voice, "I'll talk to him and then bring him in."

"Professor," Dave asked a bit groggily, "What is going on, and why do I feel so terrible?"

"Ah David, I must apologize. I was forced to stun you to protect both yourself and others," Dumbledore replied. "You remember Macha, don't you?" he gestured to a lady who appeared to be in her late thirties, but looked extremely fit.

"David, it's good to see you again!" Macha said, standing up.

"Come any closer and you are gonna see a whole lot more than I'm comfortable with."

"Don't worry, David, that blanket covers you adequately," Macha replied with a smile. "Look, I have to explain a great deal to you in a short time, but first, let's both listen to your Headmaster's account of what happened in the hall with the Black Spiral."

"The _what?_" Dave asked.

"The Black Spiral Dancer. That is what you faced and defeated. A very big accomplishment for any Ahroun on his first change. David, your uncle warned me that this might happen. Your father was a wizard, but your mom was not, she was Garou," Dumbledore told him.

"Garou?" Dave asked. "And could I have some clothes please?"

"Ah, of course, David," Dumbledore replied. "I took the liberty of collecting your clothes. Here they are," he added, handing Dave a pile of clothing.

"Umm, Professor..." Dave began.

"Yes David, I did see," Dumbledore said with a smile, "A rather ingenious contraption, and no, I will not say anything."

"Thank you, sir. Umm, about my current state, did, umm, did anyone see?" Dave asked hesitantly.

"As I was there, I did," Dumbledore replied, "However, I am over 100 years old, and over my many years as both professor and headmaster, I have seen others 'sans clothing' due to misfired spells and the like. No one else saw you, however, until after I provided you with that blanket."

"Would you mind waiting somewhere else while I change then?" Dave asked.

"Macha and I will wait in the next room," Dumbledore assured him. With that, the two stepped into another room. Dave first repaired his wand harness, with which he kept two wands (his parents') up each sleeve. He then repaired his clothing and put it back on.

"Ok, I'm ready," he called and the other two came back into the office. "What all happened and why were my clothes all ripped?"

"Well, David," Dumbledore said, "What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember leaving the Great Hall to look for Hermione. Ron had upset her and she was off somewhere, crying. I remember I noticed that the moon was full. A little later, I remember hearing an alarm of some sort and the sound of a lot of people leaving the Great Hall. When I turned a corner, there was a big thing in front of me. I'm not sure what it was, maybe a troll or something. I remember feeling scared, but angry too that it would try and attack me. After that, I remember waking up in here. Wait a minute...Hermione, is she ok?"

"Yes David, everyone is fine thanks in part to you," Dumbledore said. "That thing wasn't a troll, it was the Black Spiral Dancer we were telling you about. I observed both its attack and your defeat of it. I might have tried to stop it myself, but you got to it first. It was about ten feet in height, black fur, short tail, walked on two legs, looked rather deformed, and had a rather long snout with fairly sharp teeth. You, when you started your counter-attack, transformed into what looked like a bear-sized wolf. You proceeded to tear it to shreds and didn't stop or even notice when it raked its claws across your back."

"You mean, I killed it?" Dave asked, looking shocked.

"Yes," Macha said, "There is no other way when fighting a Black Spiral. They are extremely evil, extremely dangerous, and completely insane." Macha paused for a moment, "Professor, did you say he turned into a bear-sized wolf? Walked on all four legs instead of two like what he faced?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "I was surprised. I thought, from what you and Martyn have told me, that first change is always to the fighting form."

"First change?" Dave asked, "Fighting form?"

"First change is when a young Garou first learns to change his forms. It happens instinctively around puberty. The Black Spiral you faced was in the fighting form, what we call Crinos," Macha said. "Basically, it is halfway between man and wolf. We Garou have four other forms as well. There is Homid, which is obvious. It is our human form. There is Lupus, which is also obvious. That is our wolf form. Then there is the near-man, or Glabro. It is basically a larger, more muscular form of ourselves, with a whole lot more hair. There is also the near-wolf form, or Hispo. It is often called the great wolf, as it is a much larger form of the wolf, much like the extinct dire wolf," Macha paused again, then spoke to Dumbledore, "It is almost as if he were a Child of Dire, but how can that be? They are _always_ Lupus-born."

"But David _is_ Lupus-born," Dumbledore replied.

"_What_?!" Dave exclaimed, "You mean I was born as a wolf? But you just said that first change happens around puberty. I'm fairly certain I didn't spend the last eleven years running around as a wolf."

"Your situation seems rather unique," Dumbledore replied. "From what I understand, when she reaches a certain point in her pregnancy, a Garou must then stay in either Homid or Lupus until the child is born. If she is in Glabro, she'll revert to Homid, from Hispo, she'll go to Lupus, and from Crinos, she'll go to whichever is her own natural form. Your mother spent that last part of her pregnancy as a wolf and you were born as a wolf cub. Apparently, however, Nature realized you couldn't stay like that in our society and you changed into a human baby after 24 hours. You then grew as any other human child." 

"With all due respect Professor, you need to see a medi-witch! Either that, or I do," Dave said.

"Medi-witch?" Macha inquired.

"David, neither you nor I are _that_ far gone," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle and a twinkle. "You were indeed born as a wolf. However, maybe the most accurate way to describe you is that you are a Garou." Dumbledore turned to Macha, "A medi-witch is a term for wizard healers." 

"Professor Dumbledore," Dave asked while glancing around the room, "Why do you have a foe-glass?"

"That is not a foe-glass, David," Dumbledore replied, "But a regular mirror."

"But there are shadowy figures in it," Dave said, looking more closely at the mirror. "Hey, wait a minute! That looks like your friend, Martyn. He's talking to a bird."

"Martyn is in what we call the 'Umbra'," Macha replied. "That is where we communicate with spirits. That bird is his own spirit friend. He is trying to communicate with other spirits to try and find out which Garou tribe you belong to. Just like in many human societies, we fractured into tribes. I, myself, am from the Fianna tribe. Martyn was born as a Silver Fang. They're like the aristocracy of the Garou. We'll discuss this more later. For now, let's go join Martyn and find out which tribe you belong to. Walk to the mirror, and just walk through it. It is the way into the Umbra."

"Oh, what the heck!" Dave exclaimed as he walked over to the mirror and stepped through it. "Crikey! It worked! Hello Martyn...sir...umm, geez, I sound like a house-elf. Sorry sir, I can't remember your last name."

"Welcome to the Umbra, David, and 'Martyn' is fine," Martyn said as he turned around. Macha had entered closely behind Dave and they were greeted by the cry of a bird of prey. As a great falcon wheeled down and landed on a nearby branch, Martyn stiffened to attention, then bowed to the noble spirit. Dave noticed that Macha also bowed. He couldn't understand why, but he also genuflected respectfully.

"Grandfather Falcon, again you have honoured me by coming to aid me," Martyn said to the spirit, "Can you claim this cub as one of your children?" In a voice only Martyn seemed to understand, the spirit responded, but it was clear from the reactions, that he did not seem to have claimed Dave as one of his.

"David, Falcon says you are not one of his own. That means that you are not a Silver Fang and we can thank Gaia for small favours," Martyn said to Dave, then turned to Macha, "Let's just hope he's not Get."

"Amen to that!" Macha said. She seemed to get the joke, but Dave didn't. Just then, they heard the sound of mighty hooves pounding the ground. A wide smile broke out on Macha's face as she saw Great Stag charge up to them.

"Prongs!" Dave said in amazement. 

"I don't know who 'Prongs' is, but this is Great Stag, the patron spirit of my tribe," Macha told him. In a voice that seemed to be only in his head, Dave heard Stag say,

"David, long have I watched you and helped guide those around you. It is by no accident that you are both a wizard and Garou. Your mother was a noble and honourable Garou and your father was a kind and loving wizard. We have hopes that you can help bring our two worlds together. It was not in my plans, however, for you to lose your parents at such a young age. But the Wyrm will interfere where it chooses. It grieved me greatly that one so young had been put through such torment, not unlike one of your wizard school-mates. Falcon's Choice is a breed apart. He is noble in the highest sense of the word. His valiance is tempered only by his wisdom and he is the best sort of leader. Not only does he lead from the front and by example, but he's also not above listening to the ideas of even the lowest of his charges. Windrunner is one of my children. She is his right-hand. They are the best team amongst the Garou. No other pair can match them in battle, wisdom, or mirth. Stand up, my child. From henceforth amongst the Garou, you shall be known as 'Dyre Fury'." At this, Stag put one front hoof on Dave's left arm. When he withdrew his hoof, Macha noticed the Fianna glyph on Dave's arm. Stag then gave Macha an affectionate look, seemed to speak to her, and left with a nod in Martyn's direction. 

"Macha, you step out first, and get Dyre Fury something to cover himself with," Martyn said.

"Huh?" Dave said, then looked down and realized he was bereft of clothes...again.

"Don't worry David, I didn't peek...a lot_,_" Macha teased.

"Now Dyre Fury, picture the Headmaster's office, just as if you were looking at a picture of it. Now, step into that picture," Martyn instructed. With a small gulp and a large leap of faith, Dave did as instructed and found himself back in Dumbledore's office.

"Excellent David! Well done," Macha cheered as she wrapped a blanket around him.

"Very well done, David!" Professor Dumbledore said in a congratulatory manner. "How was your first trip into the Umbra?"

"Humbling!" Dave replied, "I've been claimed by Great Stag as one of the Fianna tribe." Macha grinned brightly at that.

"Professor, I would like to suggest that for the next couple months, Dyre Fury spend as much time at the Caern as possible. He has much to learn to be able to control his temper. He should be watched constantly, but pay _very_ close attention to him at the full moon, when he is most under Luna's spell," Martyn said.

"For now, I think we can free him up every weekend. Perhaps you can pick him up here Friday after class, and have him back for dinner on Sunday. This way he will still have some time to do his homework." 

"Excellent Professor, and since it is Friday, perhaps he can leave with us now. Macha, I will go ahead and call for a moot. We must introduce Dyre Fury to the rest of the Caern. Perhaps you may wish to start the cub's education right now with a handy ritual."

"Ah yes! David, this will make your changes a bit easier and less embarrassing for you. I am going to teach you a ritual that awakens the essence of your belongings so they can enter the Umbra with you and also so you won't shred them when you shift forms. It is called **_The Rite of Talisman Dedication._**"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So as to not give away the surprise, we put this disclaimer at the bottom of the chapter instead of the top. We just wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer and not spoil the excitement of Dave's condition. Please don't sue us over this. Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. Acceptance

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Please also see the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter (we won't mention which game it is here as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We must now acknowledge our new bestest buddy Miss Marauder. Beta reader who can appreciate inflationary language. (See our other stories, Fractured Fairytales and Nursery Rhymes.) Now on three the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 10: Acceptance_

Dave followed Macha along a path in the Umbra to that sacred place that Macha referred to as the Caern. Upon leaving the spirit world, Dave was greeted by boisterous sounds of revelry and mirth. There was, apparently, a full-scale celebration in progress.

"Gee, what's the big celebration about?" Dave asked.

"You," Macha replied with a smile, "You see, David, any time we find another Garou, especially a lost cub, is a cause for celebration."

"Welcome, Dyre Fury, Fianna Cliath Ahroun to Caern Darkness Falling," Martyn said, "I am Lainnir Roghainn¹, Silver Fang Adren Galliard, and current Warden of Caern Darkness Falling. We would be honoured if you would call this place home, and us your family."

"I would be honoured. Can you teach me about who and what I am, and where I come from?" Dave asked.

"That is the task Gaia, the Mother Goddess, has set before us," Martyn replied, "We will all teach you our history and our Litany, which are the laws we live by. We will also teach you how to defend yourself and others against the Wyrm and its minions. First, you will learn spiritual gifts that will aid you in these tasks. Second, we will teach you how to control your rage," then, continuing with a bit of a smile, "And I believe Macha has already taught you a Ritual."

"Yes, sir," Dave replied sheepishly, looking down at himself, "I'm still dressed."

"I call forth Windrunner, Moon Warrior, Coeur-de-Leon, and Spirit Wyze," Martyn called. Once assembled, Martyn commanded them, "Take Dyre Fury to the spirits that they may teach him his spiritual abilities." With that, they turned to a reflecting pool and one by one, entered the Umbra. While the five were gone, the festivities continued. About an hour later, they returned and Martyn took Dave into his study to begin teaching him to control his rage. After a short discussion, Dave returned to the festivities, which lasted well into the morning.

During the course of the celebration, Macha took Dave around to introduce him to various members of the Caern. These included Martyn's wife and six children, Macha's own two children, the two other Children of Dire, and a number of others.

"Macha, forgive me for asking, but I noticed you didn't introduce your husband," Dave mentioned, a bit hesitantly.

"My husband was kinfolk, but died the death of the noblest of Garou warriors," Macha replied, "He was killed by Black Spiral Dancers."

"What happened to them? If you don't mind talking about it?" Dave asked.

"Martyn brought back their leader for me to mete out justice. The remaining twenty or so were slaughtered by Martyn, with Wyrmrist, his Grand Klaive."

"By himself? And what's a Grand Klaive?"

"By himself, yes. You see my sword? I call it 'Sting'. It is a Klaive, a Garou weapon with a spirit bound inside of it. This allows it to harm both shape-shifters and spirits. This is a fairly powerful weapon, but it is still only a Klaive. It pales in comparison to Martyn's Grand Klaive, the claymore that he carries on his back. The simple fact that he has a Grand Klaive gains him tremendous respect, as such things are not just handed out, they must be earned," Macha replied.

"Why does he call it 'Wyrmrist'?" Dave asked.

"That is a story that Martyn should tell you himself. However, I will tell you that Wyrmrist is ancient Sindarin and means '_Bane-cleaver_'. Now, it's getting late and I'm sure Martyn's going to put you through the wringer tomorrow so get some sleep, and try to relax. This is what we are! This is what you are! And _that_, makes us family."

Macha took Dave to a room that he noticed was marked with several glyphs. He recognized them as the Fianna, the Ahroun, and the last he surmised was his own name. "It feels good to know I have a place I can call home, one that actually has a family in it."

"David, we will always be here for you. Now go get some sleep." Macha said before retiring to her own room. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 - Lainnir Roghainn (pronounced Laneer Rogan) = Falcon's Choice in Gaelic

LizFawkes85 Thanks for the review, it's hard to put game terms into non-game language so that a non-werewolf player would understand, but we try our best. Thanks again.

Miss Marauder1 Thanks again for your constant help. We will probably, starting in year four, be rewriting some things. Dave will probably fall for Hermione, but will eventually get with Lizzy and Ron and Hermione will pair up. Oh yes, and SIRIUS WILL LIVE.


	11. I Wonder What It Tastes Like

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Please also see the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter (we won't mention which game it is here as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_ Chapter 11: I Wonder What It Tastes Like!_

After a grueling weekend of training, an exhausted Dave returned to Hogwarts. It was just before dinner on Sunday. Dave and Martyn stepped out of the Umbra into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, David! Welcome back. I trust you had an interesting time?" the Headmaster spoke.

"Yes sir. If you don't mind, I'd like to go drag myself to my bed. Oh yes, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have my own room, it would make getting in and out of the umbra a lot easier, not to mention the fact that I could be confined if I get particularly nasty."

"We will discuss that tomorrow. Come here for your Defence Against the Dark Arts class instead of the library."

"Yes sir. I'll see you next weekend if everything is ok here, Martyn," Dave said.

"Until then, David. Professor, I wish to have a word if you don't mind."

"Not at all Martyn," Dumbledore replied, "Run along David, I'm sure your friends are wondering all about your weekend and what errand I had you do for me," he finished with a wink. Just after Dave left the office, Martyn turned to Professor Dumbledore with a smile.

"He really is something. He tells me that he is fairly advanced in both Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts classes."

"Well to say he is advanced is an understatement. He wrote his first year exam for Defence class in September and to say he did well is a gross understatement. He is doing independent work at this point and I am sure that by the spring, he will be able to pass second year exams in that class. As far as Charms goes, it is a bit of an odd mystery. His father was very adept at transfiguration. David is very good here, but is phenomenal at charms." 

"I think I may have a clue as to why his spell casting is a bit more advanced and a bit more powerful. He seems to be able to channel his spiritual essence into his magic. By using Gnosis he can increase the power of his spells, but that is not all it does. Magic does not generally affect spirits, but if he can combine his Gnosis with it, it becomes a deadly threat to them." 

"That will be helpful in defending the school from banes and the like. I will see that he practices as much as possible." Dumbledore offered Martyn a glass of wine before he continued, "Will he be going to the Caern every weekend?"

"Especially right now, it is very important that he do so," Martyn replied, "We have a month to teach him how to control himself, before the moon comes into his auspice again. I'm sure you wouldn't want him to frenzy."

"You are quite right. I would really rather not lose any of my students."

"I thought so. With each lesson David learns, he learns self-control. This should help him temper Luna's gift to him. I must apologize Professor, but I have urgent business at the Caern. I will give you weekly progress reports on David's development. As of now, he knows the Rite of Talisman Dedication. He also has the spiritual gifts Heightened Senses, Resist Toxin, and Razor Claws. We have also noticed that he has an extraordinary amount of rage." Martyn turned to leave, then turned back to Dumbledore, "Oh, before I leave, don't try to force him to eat vegetables. It appears he's like me and cannot digest them. Also, discourage others from staring at him for too long of a time, the wolf shows strong in him. Until next Friday, then, Professor?"

"Yes, and thank you, Martyn," Dumbledore replied just before Martyn stepped into the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Gryffindor Tower, Dave approached the Fat Lady.

"Good evening, ma'am," he said to her as she awoke from her nap,

"Hello, young man. Password?"

"Exhausted!" Dave replied. The portrait swung open and Dave stepped through.

"Hi Dave," Lizzy called from her seat at one of the tables, "How was your weekend? We heard you were doing some sort of errand for Professor Dumbledore. It must have been something difficult, you look exhausted." Others also greeted him from various places.

"Hi Elizabeth," Dave replied, "I am. I think I'll go right up to bed."

"Hey Dave," Dean called, "Did you hear what happened on Hallowe'en night? The troll that got in? It tried to attack Hermione."

"What?" Dave exclaimed, "Is she ok?" Dave started looking around. He saw Hermione sitting at another table with Harry and Ron. "Hermione, are you ok? I'm really sorry I wasn't there to protect you or anything. I did go and look..."

"It's ok, Dave," Hermione replied, "I'm perfectly fine. It never hurt me and Harry and Ron came along and knocked it out with its own club." It took a bit of convincing on Hermione's part, but eventually Dave relaxed and wishing everyone a good night, went up to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast the next day, Dave seemed reserved. He ate quickly and left before the others to go to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall noticed that Dave was there early and let him in the class, wondering why he wasn't with his friends. 

"I wanted to talk to you alone, Professor," Dave said to her as he entered.

"Very well, Mr. Murray. What's troubling you?"

"I figured out why I'm so good at Transfiguration. It seems I was born to change."

"What do you mean, Mr. Murray? I know your father was very good at Transfiguration, but somehow I get the impression that that is not what you are referring to."

"You're right, ma'am," Dave replied, "Did you know my Mom?"

"I met her at your parents' wedding, but didn't have the opportunity to become acquainted with her."

"Well, you see, my Mom wasn't exactly human. And well, neither am I."

"What do you mean, Mr. Murray?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Like my Mom, I'm a Fianna. And while I don't know what her auspice was, I was born under the full moon. That means I'm an Ahroun, Luna's warrior," Dave replied.

"That means you're a..." McGonagall began.

"Yes," Dave nodded, "I'm a Garou. Professor Dumbledore and now you are the only two who know. He's arranging for me to have my own room because I'm still learning to control my rage and at least there, I can be confined on the odd chance that I might frenzy. I've already done that once and I didn't like it."

"How long have you known about this and _what do you mean_ you've already done it?"

"Hallowe'en night, I had my first change. I was out looking for Hermione, taking her some food and trying to cheer her up. I noticed how full the moon was. Then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I turned and looked and saw what I've been told since is a Black Spiral Dancer. It started walking towards me, grimacing, and that's all I remember until I woke up in Professor Dumbledore's office."

"I assume Professor Dumbledore is keeping an eye on you?"

"Two eyes, actually," came Professor Dumbledore's voice from the doorway, "David, will you excuse Professor McGonagall and myself while we have a discussion about school matters?"

"Am I in that much trouble, sir?" Dave asked.

"No David, you are not in any trouble," Dumbledore replied with a smile. With that, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall went into her office and Dave sat down at his seat to wait for class to begin. They emerged shortly afterwards, with Professor Dumbledore wearing a rather sheepish look. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had chastised him. Dumbledore left just as the rest of the class arrived and took their seats. Transfiguration class proceeded fairly normally. Next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. As Lizzy and the others proceeded to Quirrell's classroom, Dave went up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Dave paused in front of the gargoyle.

"Hmm," he murmured, "I wonder what it is this time...'bubble gum'...hmm, guess not...Mars bar...nope...I know...gummy bears!" With that last, the gargoyle moved aside to let him in. Dave went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in," he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice from the other side.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could go home for an hour or so, via Portkey."

"What do you need from your house?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'd like to get my father's journals. I thought you might like to read them. I was also wondering if I could bring a musical instrument with me."

"Which would that be?"

"Guitar. It'll keep me occupied when I'm by myself," Dave replied.

"Very well. A guitar is not likely to disturb your fellow housemates. Of course, unless you cast a silencing charm on your room, I must ask that you do not play after curfew. Now, for your Portkey." Dumbledore got up, took a small bottle out of his cabinet, waved his wand over it, and handed it to Dave. "This will take you to your house and back again."

"Thank you, Professor," Dave said and took the Portkey. "One, two, three." With that, the Portkey transported Dave to his manor house. Within an hour, he was back in Dumbledore's office, carrying a box of books, as well as an oddly shaped case that Dumbledore knew contained a guitar.

"Ah, David. That was fast," Dumbledore greeted him.

"Yes sir. Here are my father's journals. I think they might help explain where I get some of my ideas from. Such as how I react to certain professors."

"Ah yes. Now, David, we have about fifteen minutes left before lunch. Can you tell me why your spells are considerably more powerful than that of most wizards your age?"

"Well, I started spell casting since I was four or so, and Uncle Mad-Eye drilled proper techniques and such into me."

"True, but what about the spells you've just recently encountered here at school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, Professor," Dave replied.

"All right. Theorize, then."

"Well, there are two possibilities. I'm already more adept at casting spells because I've already mastered the rudiments, the basics, and that's helping me learn the new spells better. The other is that, well, the fact that I'm Garou might have something to do with it."

"Excellent. Actually, both theories apply. Your early practice is undoubtedly helping, but so is the fact that you are Garou. Now, which aspect of your other nature is it that might influence your spell casting?"

"Well, the logical answer would seem to be rage. According to Martyn, I appear to be loaded with it. But I have a feeling that it has something to do with my Gnosis."

"The latter is also Martyn's theory. He feels that if you can indeed combine magic and Gnosis, your magic is likely to be harmful to spirits as well as those in this world. Now, I'd like you to write twelve inches of parchment on the effects of Gnosis on your spell casting. This will not be due until your first ISU class after Christmas break. Here is your next regular assignment. There is a list of books you will be required to read and research. Now, run along to lunch. It's a bit early, but you can take your guitar up to your new room."

"Thank you Professor," Dave said as he left the office to survey his new abode. After leaving his guitar in the room he headed down to the grand hall to get an early start on lunch. Fifteen minutes after Dave started demolishing the stew, the others began to file in. 

"Hi Dave," came Lizzy's voice from the crowd. "How was DADA?"

"Not bad, I made a trip home to get some books... Crikey! I gotta go, I'll see you in class Elizabeth," Dave shouted as he ran from the hall.

Dave entered Potions class huffing and puffing just before the bell rang. Noticing Dave entering, Snape sneered and said,

"A pleasure you could grant us with your presence, _Lord_ Murray." Everyone, expecting fireworks to erupt, ducked. Oddly enough, Dave, carrying a book handsomely bound in red leather, just took his seat and never said a word. Class progressed normally with Snape throwing insults in the Gryffindors' direction. It did seem to many that Snape was trying to bait Dave into a reaction to get him punished. Dave got even however, at the end of class. 

"This stuff doesn't smell too bad," Dave said with a bit of a sardonic smile and just loud enough for the professor to hear, "I wonder what it tastes like?" Before Snape, Elizabeth, or anyone else for that matter could do anything, Dave took a sip.

"Mr. Murray, _what_ are you doing?" Snape bellowed from the front of the class, "Crabbe, Goyle, put your potions down this instant!" Snape gave Dave a strange look. It was a mix of horror, pity, surprise, and concern all rolled into one. "Did you not pay attention to the instructions, that potion can make you violently ill."

"It didn't taste that bad," Dave replied, "In a strange way, it was kind of pleasant. Here is my sample for marking." After exchanging looks with Snape and leaving his sample for marking, Dave walked back to his desk and continued, "Oh well! No point wasting the rest! Bottoms Up!" And with that, drank the remainder of the potion. Lizzy and Hermione looked worried out of their minds. Dave winked at them before Snape bellowed,

"Mr. Murray, get to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

"What for Sir?" Dave asked with that same sardonic smile. The veins in Snape's temples were visibly throbbing. "I should be suffering effects by now if I was..." Dave stopped short in a fit of coughing while doubled over in what looked like excruciating pain. Snape, Lizzy, and Hermione dashed to help and all reached him at about the same time. Just then, Dave looked up and smiled sardonically,

"Only Joking!" and left before he received the wrath of the Potions Master. Ron for his part could not stop laughing and even after the bell had sounded, could be found giggling all the way to Charms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is our last post till after the holidays. We want to wish you and yours a very joyous, and safe Holiday Season.

Keith, Edith, Pierce, Kalvin, Zane, Zsanett, and Brandy the Love Dog!

PLEASE REVIEW! We'll Love you (Sorry I can't help but throw a rhyme in somewhere!)


	12. Bicklebee's Apprentice

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Please also see the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter (we won't mention which game it is here as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, The Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 12: "Bicklebee's Apprentice_

"Madam Pomfrey," Dave asked, as he entered the Hospital Wing, "Are you here?"

"Yes, I am, what is the matter?" was her reply, as she left her office and walked towards Dave.

"Well, nothing actually. Professor Snape sent me here."

"Why would Professor Snape send you here if there is nothing wrong?"

"Probably because I drank a wound-closing potion that we just made in class," Dave replied.

"You _what_?!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, rushing closer to examine him.

"It didn't smell too bad. And it tasted, in an odd way, rather pleasant."

"How long ago was this?" Madam Pomfrey asked, waving her wand over Dave.

"About ten minutes ago," was Dave's nonchalant reply, "Doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"Hmm, must have mixed the potion wrong."

"That's not what Professor Snape said. He marked mine right away and he said it was done properly."

"That _is_ odd," Madam Pomfrey said, looking rather puzzled, "You should be violently ill by now. I do not understand this." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Dave a second time. "According to the exam, you are perfectly healthy. However, you seem to be somewhat unlike anyone else I've examined."

"That's putting it mildly," Dave replied, "Can I go to my next class now since I'm ok?"

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said, still looking puzzled. Dave left the Hospital Wing and headed towards the Charms classroom. Madam Pomfrey headed straight to her office and stuck her head into the fire.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she called.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" came Dumbledore's answer.

"David Murray just came to the Hospital Wing. It seems he had ingested a wound-closing potion. If that were the case, he should be violently ill by now, but he's fine. Also, when I examined him, he seemed different than any other student."

"Ah yes, Mr. Murray. He has regenerative powers," Dumbledore answered.

"But how can that be? Humans cannot regenerate." 

"Very good, Madam Pomfrey. You seem to have answered your own question. You will probably understand in time."

"Very well, Headmaster. Thank you," she said as she withdrew her head from the fire.

Dave followed the sounds of Ron's giggling all the way to Charms class. "Sorry I'm late Professor Flitwick, the Potions Master made me go to the Hospital Wing." 

"Are you ok Mr. Murray?" Flitwick asked him.

"Fine Professor, would I be able to demonstrate a charm I have been working on? I want to make sure I am doing it right," Dave requested.

"Why yes Mr. Murray," Flitwick said cheerily, "Go right ahead."

"Ok," Dave said as he pointed his finger at the fireplace at the far end of the hall. With the smallest of movements from his fingertip, a jet of flame shot forth from his hand and struck the fireplace right in the middle. Dave seemed unsurprised at the intensity of his spell, but he was the only one. When his spell was completed, Dave gave a quick shake of his hand, and then did what could have passed for blowing out a candle, on his finger tip.

"Everyone, please read the chapter about the local igniting spell, I'll be right back," Professor Flitwick said as he rushed to his office. Once inside he poked his head into the fire and called for Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster Sir, are you there?"

"Why yes, Professor. What may I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore said as he turned to face the fire.

"David just cast a very intense flame spell. It charred the fireplace."

Dumbledore smiled before replying, "Ah yes, he has some potency to his charms. Was anyone harmed?"

"No Sir," Flitwick replied. "It wasn't so much the spell, but what he did afterwards that alarmed me. He seemed to blow out his finger."

"Oh No!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter but sets up the next one really good. Just wait till you find out what Bicklebee is like.

PS - Bicklebee is there for comic relief.


	13. Bicklebee Revealed

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Please also see the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter (we won't mention which game it is here as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, The Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 13: Bicklebee Revealed_

Dave arrived at the gargoyle leading to Professor Dumbledore's office. He paused for a moment, scratching his head.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is this time," he thought, then said out loud, "Kit Kat!...guess not...Starburst!...there we go." With that, Dave went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice from inside. Dave walked in.

"You asked to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, David. I wanted to talk to you about some of the spells you are learning. Professor Flitwick tells me you demonstrated a flame spell in Charms class today. Would you mind demonstrating it to me the way you did it in class?"

"Of course not, sir," Dave answered, then pointed his finger at the fireplace. "_Inflamarum_!" A jet of flame shot out of his fingertip and went into the hearth.

"Very good, David," Dumbledore said, "Is that all you did?"

"Um, yes, sir."

"Professor Flitwick said something about you blowing your fingertip out afterwards."

"I might have," Dave replied, "I got that from something I saw on a Muggle tele...televisor...no, that's not it...tele...vision. That's what it was. Mr. Weasley brought one over to my house and we watched something from the 'Wild West'. Some sort of North American show. The guys had these things called shooting irons and that's what they did with them. They'd shoot, blow out the iron thingys, then put them away."

"Ah yes, sort of an embellishment," Dumbledore nodded, "Now, where did you learn this spell?"

"From a book I got from a wizard in Diagon Alley during the summer," Dave replied.

"Ok, and who is this wizard?"

"Don't remember his name, but he said he knew my dad and my uncle, and he didn't cringe when he mentioned my uncle, so I thought he was kinda strange. I liked him right away and he didn't feel like a bad person."

"Do you still have the book?"

"_Accio_ David's red book," Dave said as he pointed his finger in the direction of the door. Minutes later, a red book flew into the room. "Guess I should have mentioned I learned that spell too." Professor Dumbledore examined the cover of the book. 

"Ah yes, I might have known," he said, "It appears this wizard does not want me reading his name."

"He's kind of peculiar. He did mention not to show this to his lovable, but domineering, know-it-all, goody-two-shoes, older brother," Dave replied.

"Yes, he would say that, did he tell you who his older brother is?"

"Nope, I haven't the foggiest clue. He did say however, that his brother can be kind of mean and keeps him locked away somewhere."

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said, "For his, and everyone else's, safety." Dave looked rather stunned, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Then you'd know why he was leading a cow, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, it was probably a treat for Sparky."

"Sparky? Is that like his pet?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could call her that," Dumbledore replied with a whimsical smile on his face.

"Um, am I in trouble, Professor? And can I keep that book?"

"No and yes. You couldn't possibly have known about my brother, and you've probably already read most, if not all, of the book."

"I'm just having trouble with the last spell," Dave said.

"What kind of trouble are you having with it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Finding room to practice it," Dave replied. Dumbledore flipped to the end of the book to see exactly which spell Dave was talking about.

"Ah yes, that one does require quite a lot of space. How about we make an agreement. I will allow you to continue learning spells from my brother, as undoubtedly he will be sending you more. It appears my brother has chosen you to be his apprentice. You, in turn, will promise not to try casting any new spells that he teaches you unless I am there as well. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir. That sounds fair. Can I still go and visit him in the summer?"

"We'll see," Dumbledore replied.

"Are you going to yell at him?"

"No, that doesn't work with young children. Bicklebee has a child-like mentality."

"So that's his name. I knew it rhymed with 'pickle'. When he first said it, I thought he said 'tickle me'."

"Yes, one of his favourite jokes. However, don't go looking for him in books using my last name. He goes by the name 'Bicklebee Blazemaster'. Now, off you go to dinner," Dumbledore said. Dave left the office and headed down to the Great Hall.

At dinner, it appeared that Dave and Ron were having a feeding frenzy. It was hard to tell who ate more. Near the end of dinner, Hermione turned to talk to Dave.

"Hey David," she asked, "Could you teach me that spell?"

"Which spell?" Dave asked in return.

"The one you cast in Charms class. The flame spell," Hermione said.

"Oh, um, I don't think that would be wise. It can really get away from you if you don't have the willpower to control it. But, if Professor Dumbledore allows it, then I will," Dave replied.

"Oh, ok. Well that's fair, I suppose. I'll go ask him, or do you want to?"

"Why don't you go?" Dave said. Hermione got up and practically ran to the head table. As she reached the table, Dumbledore smiled at her and asked,

"What has you so excited, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, Professor, I wanted to ask, would it be alright if David taught me that flame spell that he did in Charms class today?" Hermione asked, almost breathlessly.

"No, I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I don't believe that it would be wise to allow anyone else to attempt that spell," Dumbledore replied. A very disgruntled Hermione walked back to her plate to finish eating. She seemed to spend the rest of the dinner hour grumbling to herself.


	14. Christmas Break

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Please also see the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter (we won't mention which game it is here as it will give away a big surprise, but it is wicked fun to play). Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_**

_Chapter 14: Christmas Break_

Just before Christmas break, after the last class, Dave entered the common room with what appeared to be an armload of presents. 

"Hi Dave," came Lizzy's voice from near the small piano that was in one corner of the room. Earlier that week, she had invited him to spend the Christmas break at her house. Dave however, although he seemed to appreciate the invitation, did not want to be around other families at Christmas, and knowing that he was expected at the Caern, declined.

"Hi Elizabeth," Dave replied. "I have prezzies here. Ok, here's one for Fred and George," he continued as he started handing out the presents. Next, Dave called Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lizzy, and Neville, and handed each of them a present. "Well, open them up," he told them. They grinned and sat down to open their presents. Neville got a small round object that immediately began whirring and whistling.

"Gee, thanks Dave!" Neville said, admiring his new pocket Sneak-o-Scope. The others had, by now, opened their own. They all seemed to get the same thing. Lizzy, however, was somewhat perplexed by her new mirror which didn't show her reflection.

"Um, Dave," she said, "What exactly is this?"

"It's a Foe-Glass," Dave replied. Ron looked at his and said,

"Figures. Taking after your godfather now, are you?"

"Well, never hurts. Anyways, Elizabeth, that shows your enemies. As long as the shapes stay indistinct, you're fine. If one or more ever become clear, you'll know they're close by."

"Thanks Dave," Lizzy replied, smiling at him. Fred and George, meanwhile, had opened their present and were positively beaming at Dave.

"Thanks Dave!" they said in unison. Ron turned to his brothers and asked,

"Hey, what did you guys get?"

"A book," they replied with wide grins on their faces as they showed Ron the book. Ron groaned as he saw the title: A Million and One _More_ Practical Jokes.

"Dave," Ron said, "You realize Mum's gonna kill you. As if they weren't bad enough already!" After a few minutes, Dave turned to go upstairs. Hermione and Lizzy both got up from their seats and caught him before he got to the stairs. Both girls gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dave seemed rather surprised by their affection.

"Thanks girls," he said, then went up the stairs to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, those who were going home for the holidays were getting ready to leave. Hermione had already gone downstairs to talk to Harry and Ron, promising to meet Lizzy by the carriages. Lizzy was dragging her trunk down from her dorm when Dave saw her.

"Hey, Elizabeth," he said, "Need a hand?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked up her trunk and started carrying it down for her.

"Thanks Dave," Lizzy said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Miss Fawkes," he replied with a smile and mock bow. They walked down to the carriages in companionable silence. Dave placed the trunk on the luggage holder.

"Save a spot for me in there," he said as he walked to the front of the carriage. Lizzy was a bit startled to see him seemingly petting something that she couldn't see.

"What are you doing, Dave?" she asked.

"Petting the Thestrals," Dave replied.

"What's a Thestral?" Lizzy asked, "I don't see anything."

"They're kind of like winged horses, but they can only be seen by someone who has seen death," Dave replied as he walked back to Lizzy. Just then, Hermione came out of the school and joined them. Dave put her trunk with Lizzy's and the three of them got into the carriage. The ride to the station was pleasant but cold. Dave seemed unperturbed by the temperature, but Lizzy and Hermione both shivered non-stop. After helping them put their trunks on the train, he stood on the platform and waved goodbye as the Hogwarts Express steamed towards King's Cross. Lizzy and Hermione watched out the window and saw Dave turn with his head down and walk back off the platform.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the train arrived at King's Cross, Hermione met her parents while Lizzy greeted her entourage. 

"Did Dave come, did Dave come?" Lizzy's little sister Victoria asked excitedly while jumping up and down.

"No Vicky, he didn't come," came Lizzy's reply, "Mom, can we go shopping? I want to get Dave present. He should have at least one thing to open up on Christmas morning."

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Granger, Hermione's dad," came a voice from behind Lizzy.

"Good day, I am Pastor Fawkes and this is my family. Lizzy has told us about how nice your daughter is."

"Thank you," Dr. Granger said, "I couldn't help overhearing that you were going to get a present for one of our daughters' classmates. Hermione wants to get him something too, but we have an urgent appointment. Would you mind terribly if she could go with you and we'll pick her up between 6 and 7?"

"Not at all, she is very welcome to join us. We'll have her just outside the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30," Pastor Fawkes replied. With that, Hermione's parents went off, while Lizzy, her family, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley. Lizzy first went to the sweet shop and bought presents for Harry, Ron, Neville, and her brothers. Next, she dragged everyone over to the jewelry shop.

"Are you getting something for your Mom here, Lizzy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, but I also thought I'd get Dave something from here," Lizzy replied, "I sort of have an idea as to what I want to get him." Lizzy browsed for a bit and picked out a set of earrings for her mom and a bracelet for her sister. Next, she went over to where the hair pieces were. "I thought I'd get him a nice hair clip," Lizzy continued, "since he wears his hair long and it's almost always tied back." Lizzy hesitated over some silver clips, but somehow she felt that silver wasn't right for Dave. She finally chose two pewter hair clips. One was the head of a wolf, the other was a stag.

"Why'd you choose those two animals in particular, Lizzy?" Hermione asked, "I'd have thought a lion, for Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure, Hermione," Lizzy replied, "These just seem to suit him better." Hermione decided on a pewter name bracelet for Dave. She had 'David' engraved on it, with 'from Hermione' on the inside. The two paid for their purchases and left the jewelry store. They bought a few more things for their families and by six twenty were ready to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's parents were waiting on the Muggle side of London when Lizzy, her family, and Hermione came through and, after wishing each other Happy Christmas, they all left to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas break passed uneventfully. Lizzy sent her owl, Tas, off with her gifts for Dave and the others the day before Christmas. 

On the last day of break, Lizzy was waiting on Platform 9 3/4 for Hermione when she was bumped into by a rather large, dark skinned man. The man excused himself and smiled at her. 

"Gryffindor, eh?" he said in a low, booming voice, "Always the best come from Gryffindor. Do you know a David Murray? Please say hello to him for me."

"Sure sir, Dave is my best friend!" Lizzy replied, "What is your name?" The large man boomed with laughter. 

"That's right you wouldn't know me, anyways if you describe me he'd know who. But where are my manners, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, I was one of his father's best friends and co-workers. Anyways, I must be off, just had to get a message to another student, take care." And with that, he Disapparated. 

"Hi Lizzy," came Hermione's voice from across the crowd, "How was your Christmas?"

"Great, how was yours?" Lizzy replied as she reached Hermione's side.

"It was great. I got some new books from my parents." Lizzy grinned at Hermione's delight over books. As the Hogwarts Express sounded its boarding whistle, they ran to give their families hugs, then got on board. They found themselves a compartment and spent the trip to Hogwarts chatting about their Christmas break. When they got to Hogsmeade Station, they saw a boy on the platform with long grey hair. As the train stopped, Dave got on board to take their trunks off for them. 

"Hi Dave," Lizzy greeted him, followed by Hermione's greeting to Dave.

"Hi Elizabeth, Hermione," Dave replied as he entered their compartment. As he reached up to grab their trunks, Hermione noticed that he was wearing the bracelet she got him. As he turned to carry their trunks out, Lizzy saw that he was also wearing the stag hair clip she'd gotten him. The two girls exchanged smiles of delight and followed him off the train. When they left the platform, Dave put their trunks on a carriage. Then he turned and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for my Christmas present," he said to her, then turned to Lizzy. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek as well. "Thanks Elizabeth," he said, then added in a lower voice, "How did you know about the stag?"

"I'm not sure, Dave," Lizzy replied, "It just seemed to suit you for some reason." Dave looked pensive at that but didn't pursue the matter any further. He rode back to Hogwarts in the carriage with them, chatting. Actually, he let the two girls chat while he sat comfortably and listened. As they reached the castle, they saw the glow coming from the Great Hall where the welcome back feast was about to begin. Dave took Lizzy on one side, Hermione on the other and escorted them to their spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked incredulous. 

"Well, now that their _Majesties _have arrived, maybe we can eat," Ron said under his breath. Parvati and Lavender giggled incessantly. When the feast was over, Dave got up , walked over to Hermione and Lizzy, bowed and asked.

"Ladies, will you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you up to the dorms?" Hermione and Lizzy looked at each other, Ron, Harry, and Neville sniggered, and Lavender and Parvati giggled madly.

"Oi, Dave, don't you think you are moving too fast with too many girls?" came the twins identical voices.

"What do you two young ladies think?" Dave asked the girls.

Blushing madly, the girls got up and went with Dave before they could be embarrassed any more. After leaving the Great Hall, the girls thought their worries were behind them. Just then, Peeves appeared with a bucket of snow.

"Don't make me mad Peeves!" Dave warned him and before they knew it, they were all covered in snow. The next series of events were somewhat vague. Peeves stuck his tongue out and blew raspberries at them, Dave made a quick and sudden move, and then Peeves went off screaming madly as if he'd been hurt.

"What was that all about?" Lizzy asked.

"I warned him not to make me mad. He didn't listen, so I hit him." Lizzy and Hermione exchanged stunned looks and followed Dave to the dorms in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading our epic in the making.

Please review and tell us what you think. Lizzy is going to find something out in the coming chapter and fluffiness will ensue in future installments. Oh yes, don't forget the importance of Mushies.


	15. Mother's Touch

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

Kudos to our Beta Reader Remus_is_Mine: aka JAX

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_**

_Chapter 15: Mother's Touch_

The first week of school after the Christmas break went uneventfully. On Saturday, Dumbledore summoned Dave to his office. Dave arrived shortly after breakfast.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes David," Dumbledore replied, "I remember that shortly before the Christmas break, you mentioned overhearing what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up to. What have you figured out?"

"Well, I know they've seen Fluffy, and they're looking for information about Nicolas Flamel. I think I know what that dog is guarding now. I also have an idea how it could be protected better."

"Very well, what is the object? And your idea?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, isn't it?"

"Yes, you are correct. The Trio haven't figured it out yet, but I'm sure they will soon."

"Well, how about I take it into the Umbra? No one at the school would be able to go in there to get it, except me."

"A very interesting idea, as well as a good one," Dumbledore said approvingly, "There is a mirror in the chamber where the stone is currently being kept."

"Great, I could go to the room through the Umbra, step out, take the stone and step right into the mirror back into the Umbra. I'll leave the stone right there that room's Umbral twin."

"Excellent, David. If you like, you can do that immediately."

"Yes, sir. I will," Dave replied and with that, stepped into the mirror in Dumbledore's office. About 2 hours later, Professor Dumbledore was talking to the Head Boy and Head Girl about school issues, when Dave tumbled out of the Umbra right onto the office floor.

"Mr. Murray!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "What happened?" The Head Boy and Girl turned around and stared in astonishment and concern at Dave, who was covered with wounds. Dave looked up at Dumbledore and mumbled,

"Professor, I'm a mess!"

"Yes, indeed you are, David," Dumbledore replied, "We must get you to the Hospital Wing at once."

"No..." Dave groaned, "Send for Elizabeth."

"Miss Fawkes? Why Miss Fawkes?"

"Please, Professor," Dave groaned again. Professor Dumbledore used a magically amplified voice heard throughout the school and said,

"Miss Fawkes to Professor Dumbledore's office please. On the double!" A few minutes later, Lizzy arrived. The gargoyle had been left open for her and she was soon at the top and knocking on the office door.

"Ah, Miss Fawkes," Dumbledore said as he opened the door, "Please try not to be too worried, but David has been attacked, and has sent for you." Lizzy gasped when she saw the extent of Dave's wounds and hurried over.

"What on earth happened to you?" she asked, instinctively placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a mess!" was Dave's response. The Head Boy and Head Girl stood in the corner of the office, mouths agape and totally forgotten for the moment. "I don't believe it, I really don't believe it. Unicorn wasn't joking. You can heal," Dave mumbled.

"Just relax, we have to get you to the Hosp..." Lizzy stopped as she noticed some of Dave's wounds starting to close, seemingly of their own accord. "What's happening? I feel a bit dizzy," she continued.

"Professor, pull her off me! She can't take any more," Dave shouted. Dumbledore did as he was instructed and supported Lizzy. She stumbled slightly, then righted herself. "I can get back to my room to recuperate. Elizabeth, can you help me or do you need to rest?"

"No, I'm ok now, let me help you," Lizzy replied, "What just happened to me?"

"Mother's Touch, Elizabeth," Dave told her. "It appears you are Kinfolk. Unicorn told me when I was trying to get back that you could help me." Dave stopped and looked at Professor Dumbledore, "You will have a word with those two won't you?" he said, pointing to the rather confused Head Boy and Girl. 

"Ah yes, you need not worry about that David. Now, off to bed." As Dave and Lizzy retreated down the stairs they saw a flash of blue light coming from the office. It was accompanied by the headmaster's voice speaking a single word, "_Obliviate_!"  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading our epic in the making.

Please review and tell us what you think. 

_"This is either madness or brilliance!" _ W.T.

_"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." _ C.J.S.


	16. Fianna Brew

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

Kudos to our Beta Reader Remus_is_Mine: aka JAX

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_**

_Chapter 16: Fianna Brew_

Lizzy half-supported Dave up to Gryffindor tower, spoke the password, and helped him climb through the portrait hole. Several people looked up to say 'hi', but were startled into silence by Dave's appearance. Although some of his wounds had started to knit, the fact that he was injured was still very apparent. Everyone started talking at once, wanting to know what had happened and why Dave wasn't in the Hospital Wing. Dave didn't say much. Lizzy sent a look to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and mouthed "I'll tell you later". Hermione understood her intent and silenced the rest of the common room while Lizzy helped Dave up to his room. Once upstairs, Lizzy helped Dave onto his bed. Dave laid down, but sat up again almost immediately.

"Dave, lie down," Lizzy said, pushing him back down, "You need to rest."

"I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. I need to send a message to Martyn," Dave replied, still struggling to sit up.

"I'll use your fire and ask him," Lizzy said reasonably, "You don't need to get up." Dave relented and Lizzy tucked the blanket around him, then went over to his fire. Taking a pinch of powder, she threw it into the fire and said, "Professor Dumbledore's office!" Moments later, she was looking up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Miss Fawkes?" he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Dave's fine, Professor. He'd just like you to contact a certain Martyn," Lizzy said, "I guess you must know who that is, since Dave didn't elaborate."

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore replied, "Please let David know that I have already sent Fawkes with a message for Martyn. He will probably arrive soon."

"Yes, Professor," Lizzy said and withdrew her head from the fire. 

"Elizabeth, I'm better now," Dave mumbled from the bed, trying again to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" Lizzy said, pushing him back down. 

"Elizabeth," Dave mumbled again, "There's a potion over in my trunk. Can you get it please?"

"Dave, you know potions don't affect you," Lizzy replied.

"This one will," Dave assured her. Lizzy opened Dave's trunk, rummaged through it for a moment and pulled out a flask.

"This it?" she asked, handing it to him.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, grabbing it and taking a big draught from it.

"Whoa Dave, shouldn't you go easy on that stuff?" After finishing the bottle, Dave hiccupped and replied,

"Thass ok Lizabeth, I'm all finebetternow." Before Lizzy could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Lizzy opened it, revealing Professor Dumbledore with a man and woman whom Lizzy had never seen before.

"Ah, Miss Fawkes," Dumbledore said, "How is our patient?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Sir. Is this gentleman Martyn?" Lizzy replied, gesturing to the rather large man, who had a massive sword strapped to his back.

"Good evening, Miss," Martyn said, bowing, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Martyn William MacLeod, Lainnir Roghainn, Silver Fang Athro Galliard, and current Warden of Caern Darkness Falling. This," he said, gesturing to his left, "Is Macha McNeill-Gardiner, Windrunner, Fianna Athro Ragabash of Caern Darkness Falling." Lizzy bobbed a half-curtsey, but looked rather confused as she replied,

"I'm Elizabeth Fawkes. Pleased to meet you."

"Hell-llo, Martyn, Sir, hiccup I'm all betterfinenow," Dave drawled from his bed.

"What is wrong with David?" Dumbledore asked, "He sounds drunk!" As the new arrivals entered the room, Lizzy spoke up,

"But Sir, potions don't affect Dave. I'm sure alcohol wouldn't either."

"But this stuff will," Macha said, holding Dave's flask in the air, "This is Fianna Brew." Martyn rounded on Macha.

"You gave him Fianna Brew?!" he asked, outraged, "He's just a cub!"

"Um, no Sir," Lizzy spoke up from behind him, "He had it in his trunk and asked me to hand it to him. What _is_ Fianna Brew?"

"Issa cultural thing, Lizzybeth," Dave mumbled.

"Only a Fianna would be stupid enough to bind a spirit to a jug of alcohol," Martyn said, rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh, "The effects will wear off in a day or two...or three." Macha chuckled and said,

"I didn't give it to him. You know my policy, none of that for cubs. He must have seen me making it and snuck some, or...wait a minute...I'm going to _kill _my son!" Lizzy continued to look confused.

"Machyn, Bizaleth is a finkolk. Cuniorn told me she has the Tother's Mouch. Wheee," Dave said, throwing his hands in the air with the last word. Lizzy decided to try and clarify some of what Dave had said.

"I think Sir," she said hesitantly, "He's trying to say that I'm Kinfolk. At least, that's what he said on the way back here from Professor Dumbledore's office. He said he'd talked to Unicorn and that I have something called Mother's Touch. What I don't understand is what all that _is_."

"Well, well, well," Martyn said, "Again we are honoured, Macha. First a Garou, and now Kinfolk. Elizabeth, David is a werewolf. One of Gaia's warriors. He has an extra gene which allows him to change to his different forms. You share this same gene, but in you the gene is dormant. Kinfolk do not suffer the Delirium when witnessing a Garou shift. A precious few of them are gifted with Gnosis, our spiritual essence. Even fewer still, are allowed to learn Gifts taught by spirits. David was evidently fighting something in the Umbra and must have run across a Unicorn spirit who told him about you. When you touched David, did you feel different?"

"Yes, Sir, I did," Lizzy replied, "I felt a bit drained, then strangely whole again."

"Aha Macha, Mother's Touch," Martyn said.

"Dear, when you use the gift of the Healing Touch, it drains some of your essence to do that. Perhaps Unicorn is also giving you essence to aid you in your healing, which is why you felt invigorated afterwards," Macha said to Lizzy.

"She'sgahorntoo," Dave gurgled drowsily. Macha snorted softly at Dave's vocabulary.

"A horn?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Professor," Lizzy said, "When I first got my wand, I there was a glow around me and an ethereal horn protruded from my forehead."

"See tole you," Dave mumbled, hiccupping.

"David! Go to sleep!" everyone in the room said at once, then chuckled.

"I think we have inundated Miss Fawkes with enough information for this evening. Martyn, I will send her with David for his next 'anger management' training," Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkle.

"As always Professor, you do me a great honour in giving me your trust," Martyn replied with a bow. "We must now take our leave, but we will be back to pick David, and Elizabeth, up next Friday. Please ask David what it was that he fought it the Umbra. Get as much information as possible and please send it to me with Fawkes." With that, Martyn turned towards the mirror in Dave's room. Lizzy was a bit startled to see him walk _into_ the mirror. Macha nodded to Dumbledore, smiled at Lizzy, and patted her shoulder before following Martyn into the mirror.

"Miss Fawkes," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I will tell Professor McGonagall that David will be excused from classes for at least tomorrow." Dumbledore left Dave's room chuckling to himself, leaving Lizzy alone with Dave's snores.  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading our epic in the making.

Please review and tell us what you think. 

_"Not without my effects!" _ C.J.S.


	17. The Space Bubble

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

Kudos to our Beta Reader Remus_is_Mine: aka JAX

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_**

_Chapter 17: The Space Bubble_

Lizzy sat for a few minutes, watching Dave sleep, and thought about all the new information she'd just learned. After a while, seeing that Dave wasn't likely to wake up anytime soon, she went off to her own dorm. 

"Lizzy," came Hermione's voice, "What happened to David? Is he alright?" 

"Dave's fine, Hermione," Lizzy answered, "But I can't really say what happened to him." 

"Oh, come on, Lizzy," Hermione persisted, "You can tell _me_." 

"I don't doubt that I can trust you," Lizzy said, "But it's Professor Dumbledore's instructions and I'm not really sure that I even understand it myself." 

"Oh, well we can't disobey the Headmaster," Hermione agreed, "But he'll be fine, you said?" 

"Oh yes," Lizzy replied, "He'll probably miss classes tomorrow, but I'm sure he'll be back to normal after that." With that, the two girls settled into their beds for the night. The other two occupants of the room were already fast asleep. 

The next morning, Lizzy got up a little early and went up to Dave's room to check on him, finding that he was still fast asleep. Satisfied, she went down to breakfast with the others. Her first class that day was Transfiguration. Lizzy sat in her seat next to Hermione. That day's class consisted of the students copying notes from the blackboard. Just as the bell rang, Dave stumbled into the room.

"Ev'yone ca'relax," he drawled, "_ I .._.am here." And with that, he slumped onto the floor. Lizzy and the rest of the class looked startled. Professor McGonagall walked up to him and reached a hand down to him, saying,

"Take my hand, Mr. Murray." Dave gasped with a look of shock and horror on his face and replied,

"That would leave you with one!" Ron couldn't contain his laughter and started chuckling madly. Professor McGonagall helped Dave into his seat and went back to her desk. The class settled down to their writing, the silence occasionally broken by Ron's giggling.

All of a sudden, they were startled by a strange sound from Dave's direction: 'Ooooeep'. Lizzy and Hermione glanced back at him only to hear a second strange sound ('Eeeeoop'). They then had to duck out of the way of the paper airplane that was flying straight at them. They heard the first sound again just as the plane landed in front of Hermione. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read "You have pretty brown hair". She giggled and showed it to Lizzy who also smiled. The same sounds were repeated, followed by another paper airplane. This one landed in front of Lizzy and read "You have pretty blonde hair". Lizzy showed it to Hermione and they both giggled. At this point, Lizzy figured that Dave was still drunk from the Fianna Brew and she was wondering how to get him back up to his room. Dave continued to punctuate the silence in the room with his sounds which they saw accompanied hand motions which seemed to 'draw' a dome shape around him. Each event included a paper airplane to either Lizzy or Hermione, with comments regarding their pretty eyes, noses, etc. The rest of the class tried to concentrate on writing their notes, but couldn't help laughing each time Dave made his noises and motions. When the class ended, Lizzy tried talking to Dave, but he was out the door and dashing to Potions class before she had the chance.

Lizzy walked into Potions to find Dave already there, sitting at his seat with a smile on his face. She had the distinct feeling that Dave's smile did not bode well for someone, and she suspected that that someone was probably their Potions Master, and possibly Draco Malfoy as well. Sure enough, no sooner had the class settled to making that day's potion, Dave raised his hand. 

"Yes, Mr. Murray?" Snape asked. 

"Professor, I have a challenge for you," Dave said, "Could you identify this potion?" Lizzy groaned as she recognized his Fianna Brew flask. Dave poured a little into a test tube and handed it to Snape who walked over to take it trying, and failing, to not look curious. As the class continued to make their potion, Lizzy noticed that Dave was adding ingredients that weren't listed on the board. He seemed to be adding whatever ingredients that came easiest to hand. After a while, Snape spoke to Dave, 

"Mr. Murray, this seems to be nothing more than an alcoholic drink of some sort." Crabbe and Goyle perked up at hearing that. Dave noticed and turned to them. 

"You guys want some?" he asked. Malfoy declined, but Crabbe and Goyle both looked eager. Dave poured them each a tiny sip's worth when Professor Snape wasn't looking. They downed it right away. Dave turned his attention to Snape. "Will you try it, Sir?" Snape looked a bit suspicious, but seeing Dave take a sip from his flask, he decided to take a tiny sip as well, having failed to exactly identify the drink. Seeing that, Dave grinned again. "Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off, Professor." 

"Why would I do that?" Snape asked. At this point, Crabbe and Goyle both slumped off their chairs, unconscious, and Dave started laughing. "What is so funny, Mr. Murray?" By now, Dave was laughing so hard, he could barely manage the words. 

"You...just...drank...Fianna Brew!" he gasped in between snickers. Snape's eyes widened and he walked over to Dave. 

"If this is Fianna Brew," he said, very quietly, "Then that would imply that you are..." 

"I'mFianna, wann hiccup see my teeth?" Dave replied, grinning madly. Snape straightened and said,

"Class, bring your potions to the front for marking, then you are dismissed to lunch. You two, and you two," he added, pointing to four Slytherins, "take Crabbe and Goyle to the Hospital Wing." The class hurried to hand in their potions, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Snape, starting to feel the effects of the Fianna Brew, stumbled over to the fire in his office, informed Professor Dumbledore of what had happened, then collapsed onto the small couch that was in there. Hurrying, Lizzy caught up with Dave just outside the Potions classroom. 

"Dave," she called, causing him to turn around, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"SureLizabeth," he drawled, appearing to be near sleep again. 

"I think you should go to bed, you look tired." 

"Yess, I'mon mywaythere," he said, swaying a little. "Wanncome?"hiccup

"Yes, I'll help you there," Lizzy said, blushing a bit while supporting him. "Dave, what were you doing in Transfiguration class? I mean, you made some strange hand motions and sounds, then you..."

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you," Dave cautioned, "I was making a Space Bubble. You can't see or hear anyone in a Space Bubble."

"_Right_..." was all Lizzy could think of to say. Blackmail material for sure was what she was thinking. Once they were up in his room, he plopped onto his bed. "Now, Dave, I want you to promise you'll stay in your room until tomorrow morning."

"Ok, Elizabeth," he replied. 

"Promise?" 

"Promissss..." he said and promptly fell asleep. Again, Lizzy tucked the blanket around him, then went down to lunch. 

Later on that day, after dinner, she went back up to his room to check on him. True to his promise, he was still there. 

"Hi Dave," she greeted him as she walked in, "How are you feeling?" 

"Ugh," was his response, "What's up, Elizabeth? I seem to remember making a promise to not leave my room until tomorrow morning." 

"Just checking on you," she replied, sitting down, "And yes, you did promise me to stay here until tomorrow. So, now that you're feeling better, can you tell me a bit about the Garou world? Martyn said that you're a werewolf, but I get the distinct impression that you're nothing like the ones mentioned in my textbook. Also, he said something about shifting forms. Plural."

"Right. Well, first of all, the werewolves mentioned in your textbooks aren't true werewolves. They're humans who've been infected with a curse which was invented by the Black Spiral Dancers. Those are the evil Garou. As for my forms, there are five. Human form, wolf form, there's the near-man, that's like human but bigger and hairier. There's the great wolf, which is a huge wolf, and our fighting form which is halfway between man and wolf, and huge."

"Um, ok. Another thing...when they left, they walked _into_ your mirror."

"Yes," Dave replied, "That's how we travel sometimes. The mirror is the doorway into the realm of the spirits."

"Where did your scars come from?"

"I fought an evil one."

"Evil one?"

"Yes, an evil spirit."

"Oh. Was it a really powerful one?"

"Powerful enough."

"Martyn wants to know right away what happened. If you like, I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore, and he'll send Fawkes to Martyn," Lizzy offered.

"Ok," Dave replied, once again near sleep. Lizzy smiled at him before going downstairs. She obtained that day's password to Professor Dumbledore's office from Professor McGonagall, used it to get past the gargoyle, and knocked on Dumbledore's office. When she heard Dumbledore's voice inviting her in, she entered and sat in the indicated chair.

"What can I do for you, Miss Fawkes?" the Headmaster asked.

"Well, Mr. MacLeod said he would like to know what happened," Lizzy replied, "Dave can't come and tell you though because, after this morning's events, I made him promise to stay in his room until tomorrow morning."

"A wise decision, Miss Fawkes," Dumbledore said with a smile, "So I presume you are here to tell me yourself?"

"Yes Sir. Dave said he fought an evil spirit. It sounded as though it was just powerful enough to cause Dave some difficulty."

"Thank you, Miss Fawkes. I will send Fawkes to Mr. MacLeod right away," Dumbledore said, "You should probably return to your common room now."

"Yes, Professor, good night," Lizzy replied, left the office, and returned to Gryffindor Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading our epic in the making.

Please review and tell us what you think. 

_"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." _Gov. S.

_"Well, women in London must have learnt not to breathe." _E. S.


	18. The Beast in Transfiguration Class

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

Kudos to our Beta Reader Remus_is_Mine: aka JAX

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_**

_Chapter 18: The Beast in Transfiguration Class_

The following morning, Lizzy again got up early to check on Dave. She knocked lightly on the door of his room.

"Come in, Elizabeth," came his voice from inside.

"Good morning, Dave," she greeted him as she walked in, "You seem to be feeling better today, if that look of mischief on your face is any indication."

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I do feel better. I also have a neat idea."

"Um, do I want to know?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can have Professor McGonagall 'transfigure' a student volunteer into a wolf. I'll be that volunteer, but I'll shift into Crinos instead, and she can lecture the class on why it's so important to _ not_ try to transfigure a human into an animal."

"Interesting idea," Lizzy replied, "Do you think Professor McGonagall will agree?"

"Sure, why not? After all, she makes a big thing about us not trying to transfigure either ourselves or anyone else into animals. At least, not until we're much older."

"I guess you're right," Lizzy said, "Let's go down to breakfast." Dave and Lizzy went down to the Great Hall, and were soon joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Moments later, the post arrived. Dave looked up to the noise and was surprised to see Khisanth gliding in. Dave was not known for receiving large amounts of mail. He held out his arm and Khisanth glided in and landed on it. 

"Hello Khisanth, want a sausage?" She hooted her approval and Dave fed her. She had a small envelope from his uncle attached to her leg. Dave took it from her and she nuzzled him before flying off. Seconds later, a smaller brown owl came barrelling in. In his eagerness to deliver his letter, he underestimated his braking distance and instead of landing gracefully in front of Lizzy, crashed right into her. 

"Tas, I appreciate your eagerness, but you need to be a little more careful," Lizzy said as she took the letter from his leg and smoothed his ruffled feathers. For his part, Tas hooted appreciatively. Before flying off, he turned to Dave and hooted at him, then leapt into the air.

"Dave, what did you get? You rarely ever get mail," Ron asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Just from my uncle. Probably another plot on our lives or something," Dave said as he opened the envelope _very _ carefully. "Oh wow, I had forgotten all about that," Dave mumbled to himself as he put the envelope in his bag. Everyone looked at Dave expectantly when he asked, "What did you get, Elizabeth?"

"A letter from my sister. She says to say hi and wonders if anyone will be coming to visit in the summer," Lizzy replied. "What did you get?"

"Nothin' much. Just a birthday card from Mam and Mad Eye."

"It's your birthday?" Ron asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lizzy added.

"Well, it's not my birthday. That was yesterday. I just never really thought it was that important. I never really celebrate it."

"Happy Birthday," came Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lizzy's voices in unison.

"What's all the shouting about?" asked Professor McGonagall, coming over to stand behind Dave.

"It was Dave's birthday yesterday, we just wished him a happy one," Lizzy replied.

"Oh, Mr. Murray, why did you not inform us, we would have had a celebration," McGonagall asked.

"That's why. Sorry to end our chat but class will be starting soon and we have got to get to Transfiguration. You know how the professor is a stickler for punctuality," Dave said sheepishly. Everyone giggled, including Professor McGonagall. Everyone got up to leave when Dave asked, "Professor, can I have a word please?"

"Yes you may. What is on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to make a demonstration as to what horrible results could come from transfiguring someone against their will. Ask for a volunteer and choose me. Then, try to change me into a wolf, but instead, I'll go to Crinos. The veil will be left intact by the reasoning of the failed spell, and you can put a punctuation mark on why no one should try it."

"Very well, David. That is probably a good way to stop certain individuals. Let us do it this morning," Professor McGonagall said as they started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. Once everyone had taken their seats, Professor McGonagall addressed the class.

"Today, we will be discussing the reasons why one should _never_ attempt to transfigure someone else into an animal, especially against their will. And also, you all know that unless we come across a rare, natural-born Animagus which, I might add, has never yet happened, you must not attempt that either until you are much older. Now, I need a volunteer." Several students raised their hands, including Dave. "Yes, Mr. Murray. Please come up to the front." Dave walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Now, I will transfigure you into a wolf. I would like you to actively resist the transfiguration."

"Yes, Professor," Dave replied. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and muttered something the class couldn't hear. Dave shifted into his Crinos form. The class, except for Lizzy, gasped in shock. Dave, for his part, decided to have a little fun and started stalking towards where Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting. Along the way, he dragged his claws over the stone floor saying, in the Garou tongue, "I get to have a free shot." Hearing that, Lizzy looked up, a bit worried over what he might do. The rest of the class merely cowered in their seats. Professor McGonagall waved her wand at him again, saying,

"Finite incantatem..._finite incantatem_!" Just before he reached Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Dave decided not to give his professor a heart attack and shifted back into human form.

"Whoa, how'd I get over here?" he asked, feigning surprise.

"I attempted to transfigure you into a wolf, David," McGonagall answered, "However, you transformed into a strange mix of human and wolf. A very _big_ human-wolf mix. Fortunately, I was able to reverse the spell."

"Oh," was all Dave said as he sat back down again. The lesson went on with Professor McGonagall continuing her lecture about human-animal transformations, and the reasons against it. From the looks on everyone's faces, the demonstration had been more than enough to dissuade them from trying it themselves. On their way out from class, Lizzy turned to Dave.

"A free shot, Dave?" she asked. Dave's head snapped around to look at her.

"You understood what I said?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure, why not?"

"I was speaking Garou!"

"So?"

"Kin can't understand Garou!"

"I guess there must be exceptions," Lizzy said reasonably, "I understood you clearly."

"Hmm, Martyn will probably want to know about this," Dave said thoughtfully, "It could come in handy, too. I can tell you things I don't want others to know about." Later during lunch, Dave asked Lizzy what potions homework they had. After assuring himself he had completed it correctly, by having Lizzy check it twice, they headed to the dungeons.

"Everyone, please place your essays in the bin on the desk and take note of your partners for this class, the pairings are listed on the board." Snape hissed from his chair. Dave looked on with glee, he was paired with Draco. Lizzy and Hermione got Crabbe and Goyle respectively. Goyle decided he should make a snotty remark about Hermione and promptly fell to the ground wincing in pain. No one saw Dave hit him, but the look of satisfaction on Dave's face gave him away.

"I hope you won't have any trouble with Crabbe this class, Lizzy. It would be unfortunate if he had to join Goyle!" Dave said menacingly to Crabbe. 

"Uh, thanks Dave," was Lizzy's reply.

"Draco, old buddy," Dave said as he walked back to his seat, "Let's get started! You get all the ingredients ready, I'll light the burner." Draco was about to reply when a jet of flame shot from Dave's fingertip to light the burner. Class proceeded well until it was time to hand in the samples. "Draco, you wanna put this stuff on Snape's desk? I'll start cleaning up."

"Ya, sure!" Draco went off and mumbled something about his father. While he was gone, an odd thought struck Dave. 

"This smells pretty good!" and with that, Dave drank the remainder of his potion. After making some faces, Dave continued, "Needs sugar!" Lizzy grimaced at the idea of anyone tasting the potion they made, with or without sugar. For her part, after what had happened with Goyle, Lizzy had a fairly easy time. Crabbe had been very careful to follow her instructions exactly. She felt he might have actually learned something. She gave him the task of starting the clean-up, while she took their potion sample to Professor Snape. Later that day, Dave sent Khisanth to Martyn with a message about Lizzy's ability to understand Garou. Martyn's reply later that week indicated great interest in the discovery of Lizzy's newest ability. 

Everything stayed normal for the next few months, until the Easter break arrived.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading our epic in the making.

Please review and tell us what you think. 


	19. A Kin's Sorrow

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed. 

Kudos to our Beta Reader Remus_is_Mine: aka JAX

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Lord, the Lady, and Luna_**

_Chapter 19: A Kin's Sorrow_

One day, shortly after Easter Break had begun, Dave, Lizzy, Harry and Ron were approached by Hermione who gave them each revision timetables that she had drawn up. They realized, knowing Hermione, that they should not have been surprised. They spent the Easter break alternately studying and trying to convince Hermione that they didn't need to spend _every_ waking moment behind their books. Near the end of the break, Dave noticed one morning that Harry became rather excited after receiving an owl. Shortly after that, he, Ron, and Hermione disappeared. Later on, when they returned to the common room, Dave sniffed the air and looked first surprised, then resigned. He beckoned to Ron.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dave asked.

"Sure Dave," Ron replied, "What's up?"

"Ok, what kind has he got?" Dave asked. Ron looked at him blankly. "Oh come on, Ron. Hagrid's got a dragon. What kind?"

"How'd you know?" Ron blurted out. Dave pointed at his nose.

"I can smell better than most humans," he replied. "After all, I could small Fluffy all over you guys."

"Fluffy? You knew about Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"Yea, after I smelled him on you, Professor Dumbledore told me what he was, and where," Dave replied. "Now, about that dragon?"

"Oh, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback," Ron replied.

"For crying out loud, he lives in a _wooden house_!" Dave exclaimed. Harry and Hermione overheard the last comment and giggled.

"That's exactly what Hermione told him," Ron said. "Maybe _you_ can talk some sense into him?"

"I doubt it," Dave replied. "Why don't we go send a letter to Charlie? Maybe he can take it."

"Norbert," Ron said.

"Norbert?" Dave asked.

"Yea, that's his name. The dragon's, I mean," Ron said. Dave just shook his head before leading the way up to the Owlery. When they got up there, all the owls, except two, flew up to the highest perches available. One of the two, a medium sized, brown one, stayed relatively nearby, fluttering and ruffling his feathers. The other, a big, dark, great grey flew right down and landed on Dave's arm.

"Geez, Khisanth, it looks like Tas fancies you," Dave said to her, indicating the brown one. Khisanth hooted at him in a resigned sort of way. "We need you to take an urgent message all the way to Romania. This is Ron," Dave indicated towards Ron. "We need you to take a letter to his brother, Charlie. You can bring Charlie's reply directly to Ron. I'll have lots of rewards for you when you get back." Khisanth hooted at him again and nuzzled his cheek. "Quit it, Khisanth, or Tas will get jealous." She hooted at Dave again. Ron could have sworn she was laughing. He finished his letter to Charlie and handed it to Dave to tie on Khisanth's leg. After it was secure, she nuzzled Dave again, then flew out one of the windows, flying fast, but not overly so. On their way back down, Dave turned to Ron.

"How'd Hagrid get himself a dragon, anyways?" Dave asked.

"Well, he hatched it from an egg," Ron replied.

"And how'd he get the egg?" Dave persisted.

"Well, he said he'd won it," Ron said.

"Won it?" Dave exclaimed. "How could he just win something like that? I mean, they're Class A, Non-Tradeable goods!"

"Yea well, he said he'd won it down at the pub," Ron replied. "Didn't tell us anything more than that." Ron returned to the common room, while Dave went to see Dumbledore. After several tries, he guessed the password to the gargoyle and was soon up, knocking on the office door.

"Come in," came Professor Dumbledore's voice. Dave walked in and, when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face, couldn't help but grin. It seemed that the Headmaster had the same look of amused resignation on his face that Dave knew he had on his own.

"Professor," Dave began, "How much do you know about Hagrid's recent activities?"

"If you mean, do I know about his newest 'pet'?" Dumbledore asked.

"Norbert," Dave said.

"Ah, an interesting name for a Ridgeback," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have been contemplating sending a note to Charlie Weasley."

"No need, sir," Dave replied. "Ron and I already did."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "If he can take Norbert, I'd like you all to do whatever he asks, even if it seems that one or more might get in trouble."

"Yes, Professor," Dave replied. "Will Hagrid get in trouble?"

"No, David, of course not," Dumbledore said. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he managed to acquire one and took steps. Your uncle knows. He'll take care of the legal end."

"Thanks, Professor," Dave said, somewhat relieved. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Dave returned to the common room after a couple hours in the library and found Hermione and several other girls clustered around Lizzy.

"Hi Elizabeth," he said as he entered. For the first time all year, Lizzy didn't reply. Concerned, Dave walked over and saw that she looked rather ill. "What's wrong?"

"She wouldn't say," Hermione answered. "She just keeps saying that something's not right." Dave looked closer at Lizzy and saw that tears were threatening to overflow. He guessed right away that this was probably not a physical problem and, with their shared background, suspected that it was very likely spiritual.

"It's ok," Dave said, taking Lizzy's arm. Her knees buckled as she stood up and Dave, still looking concerned, picked her up. "I think I'd better take it from here," he said to Hermione and the others. "This is more of a 'cultural thing'." With that, he turned and carried her up to his room. By the time he set her down on the bed, Lizzy was crying in earnest. "What's wrong, what's making you cry?"

"I don't know," Lizzy sobbed. "I just know something's not right. Something's really wrong." Dave sat beside her for a few minutes, stroking her hair. Then, he had a thought.

"Wait here for a minute, Elizabeth. I'll be right back." With that, Dave stepped into his mirror. In the Umbra, he looked around and saw a unicorn nearby. He approached it respectfully and saw that it, too, looked sad. "Unicorn, what is wrong?"

"I have been slain," came the soft voice of the spirit.

"Slain? Who would dare slay a unicorn?" Dave asked, shocked.

"A great evil," the spirit replied. "I was slain for my blood."

"We will do our best to catch whoever it was, and after I attend to Lizzy, I will find your body and bury it," Dave said. "Rest now, be at peace." The unicorn spirit nodded at him. "One more thing. May I take your horn, mane, and tail? We could put it to good use helping and healing others." The unicorn nodded at him again, giving its permission. Dave returned to his room and sat beside Lizzy again. She was still crying, her eyes shut, but as soon as she felt his weight on the bed, she turned and clung to him, shaking. For his part, Dave put his arm around her and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey," Dave called as he entered with Lizzy in his arms, "Lizzy needs help. I think she'll need her Gran."

"What is wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's a spiritual sort of thing," Dave replied as he laid Lizzy onto one of the beds. "I'll go get her Gran if you like." At that point however, Lizzy roused a bit and clung to him even more.

"Don't leave, Dave," she whimpered. 

"I'm just going to get your Gran," Dave whispered. "I'll be right back."

"Well, how about _I_ go get your Gran, Miss Fawkes," Madam Pomfrey said gently. "Would you prefer that?" Lizzy nodded and Madam Pomfrey went into her office. She spoke to Lizzy's Gran through the fire and came back out after a few minutes. "Your Gran will be here in a few minutes, Miss Fawkes. Rest now and try to relax." Several minutes later, having Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, Gran came into the Hospital Wing. She spoke for a moment with Madam Pomfrey, then came over to Lizzy's bed. By this time Lizzy, worn out with her emotions, had fallen asleep. She was still clinging to Dave's hand and her sleep seemed to be easy only so long as he continued to stroke her hair.

"What happened?" Gran asked Dave as she sat down and took Lizzy's free hand. Speaking quietly so as not to wake Lizzy, Dave related the whole story, including the fact that he was Garou and that Lizzy was Kinfolk.

"I am sorry to see her suffering like this," Gran said. "What can we do to help?"

"Providing her with comfort and company is about all we can do," Dave replied. "Later, when she feels better enough to let me go, I'll go and bury the unicorn."

"Well, her father will be pleased to hear that there is another Kin in the family," Gran said after a little while.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Dave asked.

"Her father is Kinfolk," Gran replied. "Child of Gaia, I believe he said. He decided that it was only fair to tell me after I had told him about the Veela blood on my side of the family."

"Child of Gaia makes sense," Dave said. "That's what Lizzy is. Martyn, my Caern leader, will be delighted to hear of another Kin. Are any others in the family Kin?" Despite her worry about Lizzy, Gran smiled a little upon hearing Dave call Elizabeth 'Lizzy'. She knew from Lizzy's letters that Dave never shortened anyone's name.

"I don't know if Lizzy's brothers or sister are Kin or not," Gran replied. "Although they're not wizards, it is entirely possible that her brothers may be. We know that her sister shares her Veela blood, and she may even be a witch as well. Maybe she, too, is Kin. Perhaps this Martyn will be able to tell."

"Maybe this summer, if Martyn approves, your family could come to the Caern," Dave suggested. He and Gran continued talking quietly while Lizzy slept. As she settled into a deeper sleep, her grip on Dave's hand eventually relaxed. "I'll go take care of the unicorn now," he said. "If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon." Dave quickly left the Hospital Wing, wanting to accomplish his task quickly, hoping to be back before Lizzy woke up. As he was walking towards the Forbidden Forest, he saw Hagrid leave his hut with probably the same task in mind.

"Hagrid, wait up," Dave called. As he caught up to Hagrid, he continued, "I'll go take care of the unicorn. You probably shouldn't leave Norbert alone."

"Maybe yer righ', David," Hagrid replied. "When yer done, y' should tell Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll do that," Dave replied. "But I have to hurry. I promised Elizabeth I'd be back soon." Hagrid trudged back to his hut, while Dave hurried to the spot where the dead unicorn lay. He carefully removed the horn and cut of the mane and tail hairs. He then shifted to his great wolf form, dug a good sized hole, and buried the unicorn. He then hurried back to the school and went up to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah, good evening, David," Dumbledore greeted him as he walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"Professor, I came to tell you that I have buried the unicorn," Dave replied. "I talked to its spirit earlier and promised that I would, so I sent Hagrid back to his house to take care of Norbert. Also, the unicorn spirit gave me permission to take its horn and the hair from its mane and tail. With your permission, I'll take them to Professor Snape. Much as I don't like him, he's probably the only one who can put these to good use. Then, I must be getting back to Elizabeth. She's taken the death of the unicorn pretty hard."

"Very well, David," Dumbledore replied. Dave left the office and headed down to the dungeons where he knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter," came Snape's voice. Dave walked in and set the bag with the unicorn's horn and hair in it on the desk. "What is this?" Snape asked.

"This is the horn and hair from a unicorn that was killed in the forest," Dave replied. "I've spoken with its spirit and obtained permission to remove these. Professor Dumbledore and I agreed that you should have them." As Snape reached for the bag, however, Dave stopped him and said, "Actually, I need to take something first." With that, he removed a little of the unicorn's hair, tied a ribbon around it and put it in his pocket. "That's for Elizabeth. She's in the Hospital Wing. She felt the death of the unicorn and it has upset her a lot. This might help."

"Please tell Miss Fawkes that I wish her a speedy recovery," Snape said, a bit stiffly but Dave could tell that he seemed to actually mean it.

"I will," Dave replied. "I must go now, I promised her I'd be back soon." Dave left Snape's office and hurried back to the Hospital Wing. Lizzy still seemed to be asleep with her Gran sitting beside her, holding her hand. Gran looked up as Dave entered.

"She woke up once, "Gran said, "But I told her you'd be back soon and she settled back down. Now that you're back, I believe I should go tell her parents what has happened. They may want to come see her, or at least send her a comforting letter." Gran got up and Dave took her place beside Lizzy's bed. Almost without thinking, he reached over and took her hand. After a few moments, Lizzy stirred and opened her eyes.

"Dave, you're back," she said, a bit groggily. Dave suspected she was just coming out of a potion-induced sleep.

"Yes, I've buried the unicorn. I also have a message from Professor Snape. He wishes you a speedy recovery. Oh, and I have something for you," Dave replied, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the ribbon-tied unicorn hair and handed it to Lizzy. For several long minutes after she took it, Lizzy could only gaze at the unicorn's hair. Then she turned back to Dave.

"Thanks," she said softly, "And thanks for spending so much time with me."

"Anytime Elizabeth," Dave replied, "After all, you're my best friend, not to mention Kin." The day ended with Dave still sitting by Lizzy, who had once again fallen asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading our epic in the making.

Please review and tell us what you think. 


	20. Dragon Bites and Detention

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

_Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 20: Dragon Bites and Detention_

A few days later, Lizzy was once again up and about, feeling much better. After informing her parents of what had happened, her Gran had returned to Hogwarts and stayed for a few days. Lizzy also got comforting letters from her parents, her father in particular, who was delighted that his older daughter was Child of Gaia Kin, like himself.

A week or so after the death of the unicorn, Dave, out for a relaxing walk by the lake, caught sight of Harry and Hermione leaving Hagrid's hut, half supporting Ron between them. He hurried over to see what had happened.

"What's going on?" Dave asked. Ron's only reply was a string of curses, muttered under his breath. Harry spoke up.

"Norbert bit Ron," Harry said, looking a bit worried.

"Let me see, " Dave said. Hermione showed Dave Ron's hand, which had a nasty bite wound. "Hermione, go get Elizabeth."

"Lizzy? We should take him to the Hospital Wing," Hermione protested.

"Trust me," Dave assured her, "Besides, you go to the Hospital Wing like that, and Madam Pomfrey will _ know_ Ron was bitten by a dragon." Hermione still looked skeptical but dashed up to the castle to get Lizzy. Dave and Harry, in the meantime, sat Ron down on Hagrid's giant lawn chair.

"Elizabeth, I've sucked out some of the poison," Dave said to Lizzy as she trotted over with Hermione in tow, "But Ron's been bitten and needs to be healed."

"Bitten by what?" Lizzy asked curiously as she walked over.

"A stray dog from the forest," Dave replied.

"Let me see," Lizzy asked, reaching for Ron's hand. She took a careful look at the wound before continuing, "That's no dog bite. Besides, you mentioned poison. What really bit him?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Dave replied with an 'I'll tell you later' wink of his eye.

"Madam Pomfrey will know exactly what bit him when she sees this wound, you know," Lizzy replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes well, that's where you come in. She isn't gonna see _ this_ wound. She'll see the wound after you have healed it a bit," Dave instructed. Lizzy grinned in reply.

"How is she gonna heal it?" Ron asked, wincing.

"It's a cultural thing," Dave and Lizzy replied in unison before snickering.

"Not you too, Lizzy!" Hermione exclaimed. Lizzy just smiled at her and took Ron's hand. At first, Ron grimaced, but then that look was replaced by one of fascination.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt as much anymore," he said, still amazed. The others looked at the wound. It was no longer as nasty-looking, or filled with poison. They felt they might be able to pull off the stray dog story now. Dave and Lizzy accompanied Ron, Harry, and Hermione to the hospital wing. When Madam Pomfrey saw Ron's wound, she looked a bit skeptical. After all four of them insisted that it was indeed a dog that bit Ron, she seemed to accept it and went about treating the wound. After Ron was resting comfortably and Harry and Hermione had sat down to keep him company for a while, Dave and Lizzy went out to the waiting area of the Hospital Wing.

"Ok Dave," Lizzy began, "What really bit Ron? And where?"

"Well," Dave replied, "The what is a dragon and that, I think, also answers the where." Lizzy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," she said wryly. "Hagrid got himself a dragon."

"Yep, he's got a Norwegian Ridgeback," Dave replied. "He won't be keeping it, though. Ron and I sent a letter to Ron's brother, Charlie. You know, the one in Romania who trains dragons. With any luck, he'll be able to take Norbert before Hagrid gets into trouble."

"Norbert?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh, that's what Hagrid named his dragon," Dave said, grinning at the look on Lizzy's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Dave and Lizzy happened to be visiting with Ron when there was a pecking at one of the windows in the Hospital Wing. Lizzy opened it to let Khisanth in, who flew right to Dave. She hooted at him, nuzzled his cheek, then flew over to Ron and extended her leg. Ron removed the letter that was tied there and read it quickly.

"It's from Charlie," Ron said, "He says he'd be happy to take Norbert, but can't come get him himself. He says a couple of his friends will be visiting him soon and they can come by and pick Norbert up first. He says they'll be here around midnight this coming Saturday and that we should get Norbert to the top of the highest tower. They'll take him from there."

"That's great," Dave said, "I'll go tell Harry and Hermione. I have to go for my usual 'anger management' sessions on the weekend, so it'll be up to them to get Norbert up there." Dave finished his comment with a sly wink that only Lizzy saw. She realized Dave planned to be nearby, but would stay unseen by either Harry or Hermione.

Saturday night, Lizzy went to bed early, figuring she'd be rested in case she was called to heal any more dragon bites. Although Norbert was being transported in a crate, dragons, even very young ones, could be rather unpredictable. Dave on the other hand, did not go to bed. As soon as he heard Harry and Hermione leave the common room under Harry's Invisibility cloak, he slipped into the Umbra and followed them. Eventually, they got Norbert to the top of the tower and Charlie's friends carried him off. As Harry and Hermione, happy with the success of their mission, headed back down, a slightly worried Dave stepped out of the Umbra and picked up the Invisibility cloak that they had forgotten. He got back down in time to hear Professor McGonagall giving Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco detention. The three Gryffindors also lost fifty points apiece. Dave shook his head. He remembered that Professor Dumbledore had told him to let things happen, but he knew that life for those three was going to be difficult. The rest of Gryffindor house would not take kindly to them losing one hundred and fifty points, all in one night. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning, about a week later, just after breakfast, Dave was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Professor," Dave said after taking a seat. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, David," Dumbledore replied. "As you know, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco will be serving detention."

"Yes, sir. What is their detention?"

"They will be assisting Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"I take it you want me to go along?" Dave asked.

"If you would be willing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't have a choice, sir," Dave replied. "That's my job."

"They will likely be safe with Hagrid, but I'd like you to follow along, unseen, just in case."

"Wise precaution, sir. Hagrid's great, but he doesn't have my nose."

"Excellent, they will be meeting Mr. Filch in the entrance hall at eleven tonight," Dumbledore said.

"I think I'll wait for them just inside the forest."

"Very well, off you go then to class. Here is a note to excuse your being late to Transfiguration," Dumbledore said, handing Dave a piece of parchment.

After class, as they were heading down to the Potions class, Dave filled Lizzy in on what was happening.


	21. Dark Happenings

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

_ Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks!

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 21: Dark Happenings_

That night, Dave left the school shortly before eleven, and settled down just inside the forest to wait for the others. It wasn't long before he saw Filch bringing Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco out to Hagrid's house, where Hagrid was already waiting with Fang. Soon, Hagrid led the four kids into the forest and Dave could hear him explaining that a unicorn has been injured somehow and they needed to find it. He sent Neville and Draco with Fang down one path, while he led Harry and Hermione down the other. Feeling that Harry and Hermione were fairly safe with Hagrid, Dave, in his larger than normal wolf form, decided to follow Neville and Draco. A few minutes later, he saw Draco jump up behind Neville who, in his fright, sent up red sparks. Dave, incensed by Draco's trick, gave a low rumbling growl which sent shivers down the boys' spines. Moments later, Hagrid came and collected the group, then sent Harry to go with Draco and Fang, while he went off with Neville and Hermione. Dave, happy to see Hermione was not going to have to put up with the insufferable twit Malfoy, followed Harry, hoping the feeling in his gut, which said that things had just turned for the worst, was just a bit of indigestion. As Dave followed Harry closely in the shadows just off the path, he encountered a centaur. Dave took his human form and greeted the centaur.

"Good evening," Dave said. The centaur looked a bit oddly at Dave and leaned down to sniff at him.

"Good evening," the centaur replied. "Forgive me, but what are you? You are no ordinary human."

"You're right," Dave said. "I'm not really a human. I am a Great Wolf. My name is Dyre Fury."

"I am called Firenze," the centaur replied. "What is it that brings you into the forest?"

"I have been instructed to protect Harry Potter," Dave replied. "I feel that there is something not right. Do you know anything that might be wrong?"

"Mars is bright tonight," was the centaur's cryptic reply.

"Yes, well, I heard your fellows say that already, earlier." Dave was interrupted by a yell from Draco, and a loud whine from Fang, followed by the sounds of the two of them dashing away. Firenze met Dave's eyes for a moment, then the two of them dashed in the direction they knew Harry was at. Dave took a second to shift into his large wolf form, so Firenze got to Harry a moment or so before Dave. The centaur leapt over Harry to charge at the thing that was turning from the unicorn towards the boy, but stopped when it fled. Dave saw this as a chance to possibly catch whatever evil this was that was killing the animal of Lizzy's totem and charged after it. It fled along the ground for a few moments, enabling Dave to catch up to it and rake a claw across its back. Shrieking in pain, it rose up among the trees, preventing Dave from being able to follow further. Grumbling to himself, he turned and went back to where Hagrid was just finishing his discussion with Firenze. As the others turned to leave, Dave nodded to Firenze. Then, still staying out of sight amongst the undergrowth, he followed Hagrid and the four students back to the castle.

Once everyone was inside, Hagrid went back to his house, while Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco all headed to their common rooms. Having shifted back into human form, Dave pulled out a pocket mirror and stepped into it. Up in his office, Dumbledore saw Dave's head appear out of nowhere and look cautiously around.

"Come in, David, it is quite safe," Dumbledore said, indicating that Dave should have a seat. "How did everything go?" Dave sat down and gave Dumbledore a detailed account of what happened out in the forest.

"What should I do now, sir?" Dave asked at the end of his story.

"Well, we shall certainly keep our eyes open," Dumbledore replied. "In the meantime, I think Harry's invisibility cloak should 'reappear', just in case."

"Yes, Professor," Dave said. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You should probably head off to bed. Even those such as you with high stamina need their rest."

"Yes, sir," Dave replied and stepped into the large mirror which was now always in the office. Back up in his room, he got out Harry's invisibility cloak, wrote 'Just in case' on a slip of parchment, and pinned it to the garment. Once again, he walked into his mirror. In Harry's dorm, he peeked to see if anyone was awake. Harry and Ron weren't there yet, and the other occupants of the room were asleep; Neville audibly so. Dave pulled Harry's sheets back, deposited the cloak, and went back to his own room via the spirit realm.

Short, but there's more on the way...our bit of writer's block seems to be over. Please review.

Anyone else here like, or even know the band STYX?


	22. The Gathering Storm

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

_ Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks!

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 22: The Gathering Storm _

Elizabeth sat despondently on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, tears streaming silently down her face. Some time later that night, she heard Dave's voice from behind her.

"Cheers, lass," Dave said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"How'd you know I was here?" Lizzy asked. "I didn't tell the others I was coming down here."

"Unicorn told me," Dave replied. "He said he knew you'd share his sorrow over the loss of one of his children. He also told me to go back to the forest and get something for you." Lizzy, tears still rolling down her face, looked questioningly at him. Dave withdrew a canvas-wrapped parcel from his robes and handed it to her. Lizzy burst into fresh tears and threw her arms around Dave when she unwrapped the parcel to reveal the horn of the unicorn. Dave, knowing that she was better off staying in the Hospital Wing for the night, eased her back to lay on the pillow, but found it impossible to move away. Lizzy had grabbed his arm and pulled his hand close to her for comfort. With the unicorn horn in one hand and Dave's hand in the other, Lizzy was finally able to relax and soon fell asleep. Dave, unwilling to risk waking her by moving his hand away, sat for most of the night in a chair by the bed, one hand held tightly by Lizzy.

The next morning, Lizzy woke, somewhat reluctantly, to Dave shaking her shoulder gently. Unable to recapture his hand, she was forced to wake entirely.

"Wake up, Elizabeth," Dave said. "Our exams are coming soon, we need to go revise. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit better," Lizzy replied, fingering the horn that was still clasped in one hand. "Thanks, Dave," she continued, giving him a hug. Dave smiled at her and helped her up. As she sat up, she noticed a tray on the table next to her. Her nose twitched as she recognised the smell of sausages and eggs, along with toast. She smiled gratefully at Dave, knowing this was his doing. After they had eaten, Lizzy and Dave went up to Gryffindor tower to study for their exams.

Exam week arrived, much too soon in Ron's opinion. It was very hot in the room where they took the written part of their exams. For their practical Potions exam, Snape instructed them to brew a Forgetfulness potion. Dave managed to inject a bit of humour into the otherwise tense atmosphere. After quaffing a vial of light blue liquid, he announced that his potion was a success because he had instantly forgotten how he made it. Professor Snape, although he did not explode in anger, did not appreciate Dave's trick and insisted that he brew the potion properly. Elizabeth chuckled lightly at Dave's antics and went about brewing her own potion. While Dave's actual potion was only just presentable, hers was entirely correct, as well as enough to knock out the memories of several people.

Their next practical exam was in Charms. Professor Flitwick asked each student to make a pineapple tap-dance across his desk. Lizzy managed to make her pineapple dance, but it was more of a soft-shoe, rather than tap. Dave on the other hand, not only made his pineapple tap-dance, its routine would have put Fred Astaire to shame. Lizzy did fairly well in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Dave startled everyone by going in for the second years' Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. While most people knew that Dave didn't take the regular class, they hadn't realised that he'd already written the first year exam. As it was, he managed to wreck the second years' grade curve.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall requested that each student change a mouse into a snuff-box. Dave's snuff-box turned out to be a fancy, jewel-encrusted, gold piece, with snuff in it. Lizzy's attempt yielded a silver snuff-box, with the mouse still evident as carvings around the box. They both did fairly well in all their other exams. Their final exam was History of Magic. Even Lizzy, who tended to be somewhat like Hermione when it came to revision and proper answers, fudged things a bit. She and Dave took a leaf out of Ron's book and some of their answers were purely made-up. They had names like 'Ugluk the Unclean' and 'Gorbag the Grimy', which were merely orc names Lizzy could remember from Lord of the Rings.

After exams, they had a week left of school, and most of the students were taking the time to relax in the June sunshine. On the afternoon that they finished their exams, Harry, Ron, and Hermione relaxed by the lake, while Lizzy stayed inside to chat with Madam Pomfrey. Dave, who had just been getting ready to go for a bit of a walk, received a summons to go see Professor Dumbledore. Dave poked his head out of the spirit world in Dumbledore's office, looked cautiously around, and stepped out when he saw no one other than the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Dave asked.

"Yes David," Dumbledore replied. "I have just received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic, requesting my presence immediately."

"You're not actually falling for that, are you, sir?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Dumbledore replied with a slight smile, "But it must appear as if I have. I will leave the school for a short while, enabling events to move forward."

"And you'd like me to keep an eye on the Gryffindor Trio?" Dave asked.

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore replied. "But, keep an eye on them only...do not interfere with anything unless their lives are in danger. This, I think, should be Harry's fight."

"Yes, sir," Dave said. "When are you leaving?"

"Right now," Dumbledore replied, and with that, grabbed hold of Fawkes' tail feathers. Fawkes vanished in a puff of flame and feathers, taking the Headmaster with him. Dave left the office and headed down to the Hospital Wing.


	23. Unto The Breach

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us! :) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

_ Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks!

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 23: Unto the Breach_

"Elizabeth," Dave called out as he entered the Hospital Wing. "I'd like you to stay here the rest of today and tonight as well. Visit with Madam Pomfrey, maybe help out a bit, or something."

"Sure, Dave," Lizzy replied. "But why?"

"I have a feeling we're going to need you here later."

"Ok, I don't mind," Lizzy said with a smile. Dave smiled at her, then shifted to his wolf form and headed off in search of the trio. He found them fairly quickly, being dressed down by Professor Snape. He spent the rest of the day following them, sometimes in the material world, sometimes in the spirit world. From their conversations, Dave gathered that they were planning to meet in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed.

Later that night, Dave watched from the Umbra, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down to the common room, fully dressed. Harry had his invisibility cloak over one arm. Dave, with his hyper-keen sense of smell, already knew that Neville was also in the common room, and watched silently as Neville confronted the others about going out after curfew. He didn't like that Hermione put the full body-bind on Neville, but realised that in this case, it was probably necessary. The trio put the invisibility cloak on after they left the common room, and Dave followed carefully behind, using his sense of smell to track them. The trio reached Fluffy's room without incident, and found that a charmed harp had already put the beast to sleep. As they opened the trap door, the music stopped abruptly, causing Fluffy to rouse. After an instant of panic, the trio dropped, one by one, through the trap door, only just ahead of Fluffy. Unbeknownst to the trio, Fluffy was momentarily distracted by a seven-and-a-half foot tall, vicious-looking, Crinos werewolf. After they were safely down, Dave once again followed in the Umbra. He was impressed by their resourcefulness as they passed each obstacle. They chess match, however, puzzled him. Ron had obviously played Queen's Gambit Declined, but he never sacrificed his queen-side castle. This added a dozen moves to the game before they could win. Dave was, of course, very happy with Ron's thinking and to see that Hermione's pretty toes, along with the rest of her, were not harmed. As Harry and Hermione went on, Dave stepped out of the Umbra to check on Ron. Seeing that he was okay, Dave stepped back into the Umbra, and ran ahead to where Stag was guarding the Stone.

When only Harry entered the room, Dave began to worry about the girl with the prettiest toes in Hogwarts. Quirrell's presence was no surprise to Dave, who had known it was Quirrell ever since the trip into the Forbidden Forest. Dave took possession of the Stone, and at the most opportune moment, when everyone's attention was focussed on the mirror, reached into the material world and slipped the Stone into Harry's pocket. He had a feeling that its magic might help Harry defeat Voldemort, the servant of the evil Wyrm, which had taken possession of Quirrell. Throughout the fight, Dave had to consciously restrain himself from entering the fray. After Harry had destroyed Quirrell's body and the spirit was released, Dave dire wolf heritage could no longer be denied, and he entered the material world in his huge Hispo form, using massive claws and teeth to tear at the spirit's form. It fled, passing through Harry to try and obtain more essence. Dave did not pursue, as his prime concern was Harry's life. As Harry slipped into unconsciousness, Dave shifted to his human form, called Harry's name several times, and when there was no response, he scooped Harry up. At this point, Dumbledore entered the chamber.

"Harry is physically fine, but has suffered a spiritual injury," Dave said. "I'm going to take him to the Hospital Wing the short way."

"I will meet you there," Dumbledore replied. As Dave shifted to Crinos and stepped into the mirror with Harry, Dumbledore picked up the fallen Sorcerer's Stone.

Meanwhile, Hermione struggled into the Hospital Wing under the weight of a barely-conscious Ron. Lizzy hurried over and helped her lay him on one of the beds.

"You know, Lizzy," Hermione said, gesturing at Ron, "I expected him to weigh a lot more, considering how much he eats." Lizzy smiled, suspecting that a charm of some sort must have been used on him.

"Where is Harry?" Lizzy asked, with some concern. All at once, Hermione shrieked, Madam Pomfrey jumped, as Lizzy heard a growling from behind her.

"Right here," came Dave's Crinos voice, which only Lizzy could understand. "Where do I put him?" Hermione stared at the creature in the Hospital Wing in shock and terror, fearing this beast had killed Harry.

"Put him right here, Dave," Lizzy replied, pointing to the bed next to Ron's. Hermione looked at Lizzy, utterly bewildered.

"His physical wounds are superficial," Dave continued, still in Crinos. "It's the spiritual wound he suffered which will take time to heal. Stag says he will awaken when his spirit has been replenished." After a pause, Dave turned and caught a glimpse of Hermione. His heart was warmed, knowing she and her pretty toes were unharmed. This brought a smile to his face. Unfortunately, this did not have the effect on Hermione that Dave desired. Instead of returning his smile, he only succeeded in doubling her terror, making her shiver in fright even more. After a moment of looking down at everyone, he realised what form he was in.

"Uh-oh," was the only thing he said as he resumed his human guise and walked over to the shivering Hermione who was trying very hard to compose herself. A moment later, Dumbledore walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore," Dave greeted him. "I think you need to have a word with Hermione. She saw me in Crinos."

"Very well, David," Dumbledore replied, then turned to Hermione, drawing his wand. He waved it in her direction and said, "Obliviate!" The memory charm removed only Dave's delirium-inciting form from Hermione's memory, without altering anything else. Suddenly, Ron started to stir, and Hermione rushed to sit at his side. As Lizzy continued to help Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore spoke to Dave.

"When everything has settled down here, I would like you to come to my office and tell me exactly what happened," Dumbledore said, with that twinkle in his eye that told Dave he already knew. Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I am proud of all of you. You have all, and I mean all five of you, have performed beyond what I expected." Hermione blushed, which Dave thought made her look rather cute, Ron, who was barely verbal, gurgled his acknowledgement, and Dave asked Professor Dumbledore for a private word outside. Lizzy was busy tending to Harry's wounds and was only able to give a polite nod in response.

"Sir," Dave began when they were in the privacy of the waiting room. "You aren't intending to award me any house points, are you?"

"Why yes, I was planning to," Dumbledore replied. "I intend to award all of you house points."

"Please don't," Dave begged. "I really didn't do anything special. I only did what I was born to do."

"We all do what we were born to do," Dumbledore said.

"Not everyone does," Dave replied. "And besides, house points are also used to build confidence. Before the trio could leave Gryffindor tower, they were stopped by Neville. He didn't want them to get Gryffindor into more trouble and break rules again. He stood up to them and I think any points you'd give to me would be better awarded there."

"I am aware of what happened, _all_ of what happened, and rest assured, acknowledgement will be awarded wherever it is earned," Dumbledore said, knowing that the letter he would send to Martyn later that evening, would rival even a Galliard's ability to glorify Dave's contribution to the night's events.

Authors' note:

The Wyrm is akin to the Devil, an unholy triad of The Corruptor Wyrm, The Defiler Wyrm, and War, The Destroyer Wyrm. Garou are Gaia's (mother earth goddess) defenders against the Wyrm and are aided by Luna (the moon goddess and Gaia's sister) as well as a host of totem spirits like Grandfather Falcon and Great Stag.


	24. Rewards and Reconciliation

Once again: The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. While Lizzy is an addition, Dave replaces Seamus Finnigan. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. Many new characters will appear in following chapters which are our characters based on the game system we played. Our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us:) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

_ Note to all our readers_: If you read chapter 2 before the new year, please re-read it. When we originally uploaded it, for some strange reason, part of it was cut off. We've fixed the problem, the chapter's end should make a little more sense now. (If you started reading our story after Jan 1st, please disregard this.) Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna**_

_Chapter 24: Rewards and Reconciliation_

Three days after his encounter with Quirrell and Voldemort, Harry woke to the sight of a number of sweets and cards surrounding his Hospital Wing bed. Lizzy, who was outside his line of sight, saw him wake and went to Madam Pomfrey's office to tell Professor Dumbledore. Moments later, Dumbledore walked in, commenting on Ron's 'thoughtfulness' in pre-opening Harry's chocolate frogs. Lizzy busied herself in another part of the Hospital Wing while Dumbledore had his chat with Harry. Afterwards, she came back over to help Harry get himself ready for the farewell feast.

As Harry met up with Ron and Hermione, he found out that the Gryffindor team had been steamrollered by Ravenclaw in their last Quidditch game, as they'd been without their Seeker. They also commented that Slytherin appeared to have won the House Cup and determined that about the only good thing about the feast would be the food. After Dumbledore stated the house points and standings, he surprised everyone by dishing out a few last-minute points. Since Dave had insisted on not getting any, Dumbledore awarded thirty points to Lizzy for her healing work, forty each to Ron and Hermione, fifty to Harry, and finally, ten to Neville. Dave rather liked Dumbledore's touch in awarding the winning points to Neville.

The next morning, it was time for them to take their things down to the waiting carriages, which would take them to Hogsmeade to catch the train home. Dave took his trunk down to a carriage early, then, as Lizzy and Hermione emerged from the girls' dorms, Dave scooped up their trunks, ignoring their protests. He carried their trunks down, leaving Lizzy and Hermione with nothing to do but follow, Hermione carrying only a book she planned to read on the train, and Lizzy carrying her owl, Tas. Dave put six of them in one carriage: himself, Lizzy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. During their ride to Hogsmeade, the topic of their discussion turned to their exam results and overall marks. They discovered that while Harry, Ron, and Neville all got good marks, Dave, Lizzy, and Hermione were at the top of their year, in various different classes. Dave took Charms and Transfiguration, with Hermione a close second. Lizzy left the others well behind her in Potions, and only Hermione and Neville were close to her in Herbology. Harry topped the class in Broomstick Flying and Hermione took everything else, since Dave was counted among the second-years for Defence Against the Dark Arts. They continued chatting about their marks, as well as a number of other things on the train ride home.

When they pulled in to King's Cross, Lizzy saw that her whole family was waiting on the platform next to the Weasley family. As they got off the train and Dave began pulling the girls' trunks off, Lizzy saw that Hermione's parents and Neville's Gran were also there. After they'd given their families hugs and kisses, Lizzy started looking around.

"Harry," Lizzy asked. "Is your family here?"

"Probably," Harry answered. "They're probably just on the other side of the barrier. Dudley, if not my aunt and uncle, would be too scared to come in here with all this magic."

"Oh," Lizzy said as she looked around again. "Hey Fred, George," she called to the twins. They, of course, rushed over immediately to see in what way they could be of service to her. "Guys, do you recognize anyone who might be here for Dave?" The twins looked around for a moment, then directed her attention to a large, dark-skinned man.

"That's Kingsley Shacklebolt," Fred said. "He's probably standing in for Dave's godfather. Mad-Eye Moody tends to be real busy."

"It doesn't take _that_ long to meet someone at the train station!" Lizzy said, somewhat indignantly, as she watched Kingsley talk quietly with Dave for a moment, then hand him something before Disapparating from the platform. Seeing that Dave was again by himself, Lizzy walked over. "Hey Dave."

"Hi, Lizzy," Dave replied.

"What's that you got?"

"Oh, it's a Port-key to the Leaky Cauldron. My uncle's gonna meet me there for dinner." Seeing that Lizzy looked a bit sad, he continued. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You have a real nice family. Revel in that, enjoy yourself."

"Will you visit us during the summer?"

"I'll try. I have to go to the caern a lot this summer, but maybe we can get your family to come there one weekend. We should try and find out if anyone else in you family besides you and your Dad are Kin." Lizzy startled Dave by giving him a hug before going back to the others. Everyone was exchanging hugs, introductions to parents and relatives, and promises to keep in touch by phone, owl, or Floo. As they all started to leave the platform, Lizzy turned to her Gran.

"Gran, did you see?"

"See what, dear?"

"Mr. Shacklebolt was the only one here to meet Dave...and all he did was give him a Port-key! There was no one here to see him off in September and now there was no one here to meet him? Can't his godparents manage just a _little_ time off for something like this? Madam Malkin _owns_ her robe shop. So how hard could it be to tell the others to take over for an hour or so and be here to meet Dave? I mean, it's not like they can fire her! And Mr. Moody! So he's Chief Auror. Saving the world from dark wizards is fine and dandy, but what about looking after the well-being of his own godson?"

"Well, dear, if you feel that strongly about it, why don't you write to them and express your concerns?" Gran asked with a slight smile.

"I will! Only, how can I turn the letter into one of those Howler things the twins got that time?"

"You write your letter, dear. When you're done, give it to me and I'll adjust it for you."

"Thanks, Gran." Lizzy gave her Gran a hug then turned to her sister, who'd been prancing around trying to catch Lizzy's hand to hold on their way out. She linked an arm with her Gran's, took Vicky's hand and followed her parents and brothers out of King's Cross.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, FINALLY, year 1, and this story, is complete! The summer, and year 2, will be in our next story, which is already being storyboarded. Chapter 1 is all but written and will probably be up and ready before too long. Please review and tell us what you thought.

PS- Our Beta reader, Jax, is M.I.A (probably on vacation or something).


End file.
